Weapons
by jcd117
Summary: Mira Stark was raised by her Uncle Tony since she was a kid. He was the one that spoiled her, chased the monsters out of her closet, and treated her as his own. When he goes missing, it tears her apart, but not as bad as it does when he returns to her. He's different. This wasn't the man she knew and she was determined to find out why. (Takes place during Iron Man)
1. Chapter 1

"Tony Stark. Visionary. Genius. American Patriot. Even from an early age, the son of legendary weapons developer Howard Stark quickly stole the spotlight with his brilliant and unique mind. At age four, he built his first circuit board. At age six, his first engine. And at 17, he gradated summa cum laude from MIT. Then, the passing of a titan. Howard Stark's lifelong friend and ally, Obadiah Stane, steps in to help fill in the gap left by the legendary founder, until, at age 21, the prodigal son returns and is anointed the new CEO of Stark Industries. With the keys to the kingdom, Tony ushers in a new ear for his father's legacy, creating smarter weapons, advanced robotics, satellite targeting. Today, Tony Stark has changed the face of the weapons industry by insuring freedom and protecting America and her interests around the globe." The deep voice overhead finally finishes and the video ends. The Stark Industries logo appears.

A spotlight shined brightly on a podium on the middle of a dark stage with glittery curtains behind it. A long time friend of Tony Stark stood by the microphone and began to speak. "As liaison to Stark Industries, I've had the unique privilege of serving with a real patriot. He is my friend and he is my great mentor. Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to present this year's Apogee Award to Mr. Tony Stark." Jazz music and applause filled the air, but Tony did not emerge onto the stage. "Tony?" he called again.

Another spotlight shinned onto the seat where Tony was supposed to be. Next to the empty seat, Obadiah leaned over to a twenty-five-year-old woman and asked he where Tony was. She didn't speak, but only shook her head. This wasn't the first time Tony had done something like this.

Obadiah stood up and walked to the stage himself. He took the glass globe award and accepted it on Tony's behalf. He even made up a speech from the top of his head, a skill he had developed from years for Tony Stark no shows. "Well, I'm not Tony Stark. But if I were Tony, I would tell you how honored I feel and what a joy it is to receive this very prestigious award. And how glad I was that my niece was able to take time out of her extremely busy schedule to be here with me tonight. Tony, you know... the best thing about Tony is also the worst thing. He's always working."

The young woman shifted uncomfortably in her seat as the crowd laughed. These people around her didn't know her uncle like she did. They believed the lie that Obadiah told to them, unlike her. She knew Tony had to have been somewhere, anywhere other than work. She was very observant thanks to him. He didn't raise her to be a fool.

After the speech was over and the crowd applauded once more, she excused herself and walked over to Tony's best friend, Rhodey. She pulled him in, not wanting the other guests to hear. Her voice is soft and sweet. "I think I know where he is."

"Let me guess. The casino?" Rhodey responded.

"The casino," she agreed.

Rhodey stuck out his elbow. "Accompany me to go kick your uncle's ass?"

Her arm, covered in an onyx, long glove, wrapped around his elbow. "With pleasure."

The pair walked in silence through the hotel's extravagant corridors. People passed by and stared knowing who she was, but didn't say anything to her. They knew she wouldn't respond. Tony's niece was a very private woman. She tried to keep her face out of the tabloids as much as possible. She would only allow it for two reasons: if she did something to raise awareness for a charity or if either her or Tony received an award. The ceremony fell under one of those conditions. That is until Tony didn't show up. She refused to be photographed without him there since it was his award that he was supposed to receive.

A hotel staff member approached them. "Do you need help with something?"

Rhodey grinned. "Yes, actually. Could you please direct us to the casino?

"Sure. Right this way." Rhodey nodded and the two followed him through a large crowd of people. What should have been a two minute walk across the lobby, turned into a ten minute shove fest through rich folks who believed they didn't have to move for anyone. She hated people like this, even though she knew that Tony tended to act the same way.

Once through the people, it only took a few steps to get to the casino. It was crowded, but not as bad as the lobby.

Rhodey thanked the man. The staff member nodded and began to walk away, but she stopped him. She reached into her small, black clutch purse and pulled out a one hundred dollar bill. She placed it in the staff member's hand. "Thank you."

"Ma'am, I can't-"

But she stopped him from speaking any further. "No, please. Take it. Without you, we wouldn't have been able to find this place." Her face slowly lifted into a small smile.

His young face burned red. "Thank you very much ma'am. Thank you."

She nodded and started to pull Rhodey into the casino. "We could have found this place without him, you know?"

"I know, but he was nice. He could have told us where it was, but he brought us here instead. He was young, too. Probably eighteen or nineteen. He's probably trying to work his way through college."

"You like to give people the benefit of the doubt, don't you?"

"Well, you should know by now that I never liked to judge people and I think everyone deserves a chance."

Rhodey chuckled. "Are you sure you're related to Tony."

She shrugged. "That was his money that I gave to the boy. He gave it to me to hold for the event before he left his room. I guess he went back up to get more."

"Yup, you're related. But in more of a distant cousin kind of way."

A small laugh emerged from her stomach. "If only."

A large crowd was gathered around one of the tables. "How much you wanna bet that he's in the center of that?"

"Well, this is a casino after all."

"Do you want me to go first?"

"Yes. Send him my way when you're done with him. I have some choice words to say to him. I'll be at the bar."

"You got it."

They broke apart and went their separate ways. She walked across the floor. Eyes everywhere watched her. After having this problem her whole life, she learned to ignore them. She also learned how to tell what each pair of eyes were saying. Today, they ranged from staring at her body to thinking they knew who she was. That was a typical day.

She sat down at the first empty seat she saw at the bar and waited patiently for the bartender. Although she had been able to legally allowed to drink for four years, she was still nervous about drinking in public. She had seen what a fool it had made her uncle and she was afraid that it would run in the family. Even though she always had a driver, she made sure she never drank more than two drinks while out somewhere. If she wanted to get drunk, she would stay home and do it without company.

It wasn't long before the bartender recognized who she was and immediately came her way. "What can I get for you, Miss Stark?"

"A Tom Collins please."

"Coming right up." In a matter of minutes, the drink was in front of her with a fancy napkin underneath it.

A deep voice spoke next to her. "A fancy drink for a fancy lady." _Oh hear we go_ , she thought. "Can I buy you the next one?"

She looked up at him. It was clearly an older man with grey spots in his hair and a seasoned tan line on his ring finger. She knew the type. Married man who feels like he isn't getting enough at home so he goes around thinking he can get any woman he talks to. She got this all the time. She usually had a bodyguard accompanying her, but not tonight. Tonight she was alone.

She sipped her drink. "One's enough for me."

"Responsible. I like that. Can I ask you your name?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes, I would. I want to know the name of the sexy woman in the dress that will be on my floor later."

She looked at him and grinned. "You really think that's gonna get me to your bed?"

"It's worked before."

She turned away from him and sipped her drink again. "Right. You can leave now."

"Come on, baby. Don't be like that. Let's not fight. It'll be fun."

"I'll pass."

"I don't think you will. I think you're just playing hard to get, but I always manage to get." That is when he reached for her hand and tried to lean in for a kiss. She hated being touched without permission. She grabbed his hand, twisted his arm, and shoved him against the bar. She held his arm and forced his head to stay on the top of the bar.

The place went quiet, but that was ideal. She leaned down to his ear and yelled so everyone would hear. "Maybe this will make you think twice about cheating on your wife and touching other women without their permission, pervert."

"Mira, let the man go." Tony's face appeared in her peripheral vision. She knew it was over now. Mira released him as her uncle asked.

Tony grabbed her arm and pulled her close. "What are you doing? How did you even learn how to do that?"

"Why do you care? You only care about yourself."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about."

The man rose from the bar and shouted. "You crazy bitch. I should have you arrested."

Tony pushed himself over to the man and laid a right hook on the left side of his jaw. "Don't talk about my niece that way. You want her arrested? Have fun explaining to your wife why a young, beautiful women beat the crap out of you. I'm sure she'd love to hear any excuse you come up with." He pulled himself away and placed his hand on Mira's shoulder. "Come on. Let's go talk."


	2. Chapter 2

The cool wind blew through her dark, chocolate curls as the two of them stood on the top of the hotel tower. She usually preferred to have her hair in its natural state, long and straight, but tonight's special occasion made her feel she had an obligation to dress her finest. Mira woke in the early hours to make her appointment with a professional stylist. Her hair was the one thing she truly loved about herself and normally she never let anyone touch it. Mira almost didn't go to that appointment, but her uncle insisted. He told her that she needed to pamper herself more.

Tony stood beside her. "What's the problem, kiddo?"

"Don't call me that," she said sternly.

"Okay. What's the problem, young adult who hates being called kiddo?"

"Please stop making jokes."

"You should know me by now. All I do is joke."

She pushed her hair aside. "And that's the problem. You won an award tonight, but instead of accepting it, you ditched us. Obadiah had to go up there and make up some speech to make you sound like you were too busy working when the truth was, you were off goofing around."

"I wasn't goofing around."

"Yes, you were. Tony, I don't think you understand why I'm so mad."

Tony shifted uncomfortably. "No. No, I really don't. You were always a complicated kid, you know that?"

"Just like my mother?"

"Exactly like your mother." He raised his hand to move a stray hair from her cheek. "You look just like her you know? Especially in that dress. Is that the one I bought you?"

Mira's eyes looked down at the dress she had been wearing almost all day. It was a black, strapless, floor length gown with a slit that went up the right leg. Dressing in these clothes was something Mira had to do her entire life, but never got used to. She always felt like something she wasn't, a void of who she really was. To her, dawning this dress made her feel like a liar. "Yeah," she answered hesitantly.

"I have good taste."

"Can you be serious for two minutes?"

"I am being serious. You look great and I have amazing taste in women's wear. Maybe that will be my next project. Stark Industries female clothing line. What do you think? Got a nice ring to it."

Mira had had enough of his games. "I'm done trying to talk to you." She turned away from him and began to stomp away. Her high black heels slowed her down and Tony grabbed her arm.

"Okay, Mira. I'm done. Let's talk. Please don't leave. I hardly get to see you anymore."

Her face lit up with disbelief. "You have got to be kidding me."

"What?" Tony's face shook with confusion.

"I came tonight to spend time with you!" She forced her arm out of his grasp. "I canceled a fundraiser I was running to raise money for the rain forest. I wanted to be here and support you on this big achievement. I dressed up, put on make up, got my hair done. I did all the things I hate doing all because you asked me to come with you tonight. When you left my hotel room, I thought you would actually show up. I can't believe I got my hopes up. You always do this." Her breathing quickened.

"Mirabelle, you need to calm down."

"Don't call me that!" Mira never liked her birth name. It was too long and it made her sound like some highty tighty rich kid who never needed to work a day in her life. That was the image she so desperately tried to get away from.

"Sweety, you're going to start hyperventilating again." His arm fastened itself around her shoulder.

"No, I won't," she tried to push him off, but her breathing picked up momentum. "I... I..." It was happening again. Whenever she got too worked up about something, she found it difficult to control her breathing. She had just learned to control it in public situations, but there was something about her uncle that made her forget her breathing training.

Her legs gave out from under her and she collapsed into Tony's arms. Tony knew all too well about these episodes. They had started a few weeks after she was placed in his care. He took her to doctor after doctor, but the only answer they could give him is to keep her stress level down. They seemed to happen less and less. Her teen years saw the worst of it. Not a day went by that she wasn't in his arms on the ground gasping for air. The episodes started to cease in her senior year of high school. After that, they rarely happened at all. He only learned to expect them if the two of them were arguing. He tried his best to keep the conversation light, but it never seemed to work. She always managed to find a way to blow things out of proportion.

Tony held his niece on the ground and petted her head. "It's alright. I gotcha, kiddo. I gotcha."

They stayed like this for awhile. Her breathing slowed with each passing breath as she became more comfortable in the position she sat. Mira hugged Tony's arm and gave one long breath. He knew this was the sign for it being over, but he didn't dare move. They stayed silent for a few minutes, neither of them wanting to speak about what happened.

Mira closed her eyes in embarrassment. She worked so hard to try and prevent this from happening, but her stress got the best of her.

Tony swallowed hard. "You really did look beautiful tonight."

Mira didn't open her eyes. "Thank you."

"You're right. I should have showed up tonight. I know how much that fundraiser meant to you and I blew it."

"You didn't blow it. I overreacted."

"No. You had every right to be mad at me."

She chuckled. "I never said I didn't have a right to be mad. I just should have been less mad."

"Okay, I can agree with that." He laughed with her before his smile fell. "I really am sorry, Mira."

Mira released his arm and wrapped hers around his torso. "I know you are, Uncle Tony. I know."

He shifted under her. "Come on. We better get going. I have a plane to catch tomorrow morning." Tony pushed her off of him and he stood before she could gain her footing. He reached out a hand to her and she grabbed it without a second thought.

"Where are you going?" she questioned as she dusted off her gown.

"I gotta go and do a weapons demonstration overseas."

Mira sighed. "I really wish you would stop making weapons."

"Well, it's how we made our money. Why stop?"

"Because people are dying and the Stark Industries' bombs are helping that happen."

Tony gently grabbed her hand. "I know you don't like it, Mira, but this is how it has to be."

Her eyes stared at their hands. "I know," she admitted.

He tapped their hands with his free hand and grinned. "Good. Oh and when I die, which hopefully won't be for a very long time, don't dismantle the company."

"I told you a hundred times, I don't want the company."

"Well, I guess I'll have to come back from the grave and run it for you."

Mira smiled that dazzling smile of bright white and perfectly straight teeth. It was a smile that took years to develop, but to her, it was worth it. "Sounds like a plan."

Tony extended his arm out to his niece like Rhodey had done for her earlier. "Shall we?"

She took his arm gleefully. "We shall."

Together, the pair strolled across the roof of the hotel to the door to the stairs. On the door, it read 'Do Not Enter. Employees Only.' Of course, Tony had so much money, that if they got caught, he could pay whoever found them to keep their mouth shut. Mira still didn't understand why they always ended up meeting on the roof to talk about their problems. "Uncle Tony, why the roof?"

He shrugged. "It's cool, refreshing, and private, just how you like it."

She lightly tapped his shoulder. "You know me so well."

He tapped her back. "You never told me how you learned to fight like that."

"I took a lot of classes. I mean, I travel everywhere. Every once in awhile I would go with you over seas and I never felt safe. I wanted to learn to protect myself. I knew it would come in handy."

"You're telling me. You really put that guy in his place."

"I've learned to deal with creepy people."

"Did you want to come with me tomorrow?"

Mira's eyes scrunched up. "Overseas? No thanks. I have some things in America that I need to take care of."

"Come on. It will be fun. And Rhodey's gonna be there. You feel safe with him, right?"

"Never said I didn't. I just don't want to go. I'd rather stay in America for a little while. I haven't spent much time here this year."

"i can respect that."

The pair climbed into the elevator and soon were on the first floor of the hotel building. People with cameras crawled everywhere trying to get a good picture of Tony and Mira. Tony welcomed it, of course, but Mire tried to hide her face as best she could. She knew that it was still a light shade of red from her episode and she didn't want anyone to notice.

Once outside, a car awaited them. The driver opened the back door and Tony escorted Mira inside. Rhodey met up with them. Tony pulled him in real close, but Mira could still hear him whisper. "She had another episode while we were talking. I'm gonna get her home and then we can talk about tomorrow."

Rhodey didn't answer. He only nodded. After being friends for years, Rhodey knew all about Mira's episodes. He even had to deal with a couple himself back in the day. He practically helped raise Mira and hated to see her in such distress. If a huge crowd wasn't gathered around them, Rhodey would have smacked Tony upside the head because he knew that Tony was the cause of the latest episode.

Tony was about to enter the car with his niece when he was stopped by a young, blonde, female reporter. "Mr. Stark. Mr. Stark. Christine Everhart, _Vanity Fair_ magazine. May I ask you a couple of questions?"

He turned her way. "Yeah. Okay, go."

Mira knew that her uncle had one thing on his mind, but she figured she might as well wait and see. It's not like she had anything better to do.

"You've been called the da Vinci of our time," the reporter started. "What do you say to that?"

"Absolutely ridiculous. I don't paint."

Mira tried to hide her smile. Tony always had a way to make her smile, even when he wasn't trying to.

"And what do you say to your other nickname? "The Merchant of Death"?

Mira's eyes widened. She was surprised someone else had the guts to call him out to his face like she did.

"That's not bad," Tony answered. "Let me guess. Berkeley?"

That was Mira's cue to go home. She crawled over to the front of the limo and opened the window to the driver's seat. She poked her head through. "He can get another car."

The driver didn't question her. He had been through this routine before. He was to drive Mira back to the Stark house, where she still lived with Tony, make sure she got in safely. Mira would go straight to her room and turn on her stereo and try to tune out her uncle and the girl he had brought home. She wished he was courteous enough to get a hotel room like she was, but it was still his house. He did have a right to bring home whoever he pleased. And the hotel room that she would get was more so she didn't get caught. She may have been twenty-five, but to Tony, she was still a kid.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning light shone through the massive windows overlooking the ocean. Mira never liked being woken by an alarm clock, but she never liked to sleep in either. The house was run almost entirely by a computer known as Jarvis. Although Tony was the one who built him and controlled him, Mira had full control when it came to her bedroom. She had asked him not to black out the windows and to just let the morning sun wake her up. Jarvis is able to detect when she does finally emerge from her bed and normally tells her the weather.

Her light brown eyes flutter open. She pushes herself up and leans her head against the modern headboard of her bed.

"Good morning, Miss Stark."

She tried to run her fingers through her think hair, but they got got in the curls from last night. "Good morning, Jarvis. What's going on today?"

"Did you want to news or the weather?" The automated voice spoke with a deep British accent.

"You know I don't care much for the news. Too depressing. The weather please."

"The weather in Malibu is 72 degrees with scattered clouds. Just how you like it."

Mira cracked her back and stretched her spine. "Perfect weather."

"Would you like me to run the shower for you?"

"Are you saying I smell, Jarvis?"

"No, but your hair seems to be have a serious case of bedhead."

"Always with the sass, Jarvis." Mira swung her legs over the king size mattress and her feet lightly touched the low temperature hardwood floor.

"I was built by Mr. Stark."

"That you were, my good friend. That you were." Her feet began to carry her to the exit of her room.

"The shower, Miss Stark?"

She halted and thought for a moment. "Um, no. I'll wait until I get some breakfast and some coffee. Did you make any yet?"

"Miss Potts did upon her arrival."

Confused, Mira looked to the ceiling as if Jarvis was actually there. "Pepper's here already? Jarvis, what time is it?"

"It is currently 6:45 am, Ma'am."

"She's early," Mira said to herself. "Okay, well, it's not like she hasn't seen me in this before." She adjusted her tank top and pushed back her hair before leaving her bedroom.

Morning light shone all through the house and reflected off of the white interior. The modern home may seem like a maze to anyone that first enters it, but Mira has lived there almost her whole life. Tony only remodels every couple of years to keep up with the times, but the layout was always the same. Her room was at the far end and had its own bathroom and walk in closet attached. When she was younger, Tony had two playrooms put in to accommodate a child: one across the hall from her bedroom that is now her office and one in in Tony's office/garage and has since been taken down to make room for more cars.

The kitchen laid directly next to the living room which was near the middle of the house. It was everything you expected a modern kitchen to look in the 21st century with stainless steel appliances and a sandy colored granite counter top. More windows brought natural light in and made all the steel shine. The smell of freshly brewed coffee filled the air.

Mira opened the top left cabinet and reached inside. She pulled out a special mug Tony purchased for her about ten years ago after they had their first really big argument. He wanted to protect her from the world. Tony didn't want to see Mira end up like her mother. Mira wanted to go to a friend's house across town to work on a big project. Tony didn't know the friend nor did he know her parents. He ended up telling her 'no' to going over there. He was afraid, now that she was in high school, she would go out like her mother did. The next day, Tony learned she was telling the truth about the project and she failed because he didn't let her go. When she came home that day, Mira's face was a dark, intense shade of red. She blew up. She couldn't take how he was acting anymore. The two argued for twenty minutes before it hit, her biggest episode to date. She huffed and puffed until she stopped breathing all together. Her face changed from dark red to a grape colored purple. Without thinking, Tony scooped her up and buckled her in the front seat of the fastest car he had. He peeled out of the driveway and drove 100 mph to the nearest hospital. The doctors informed him that if he was only a few seconds later, his dear niece wouldn't have made it. Mira spent two days in the hospital before her release. During those two days, she refused to speak to him. Tony couldn't tell if it was just her teenaged angst or if she truly hated him. Either way, he would never forgive himself for what happened to her. When he was finally able to take her home, he gave her a plain box with nothing written on it. "Here," he said as she strapped into the front seat. Inside contained a white mug with black lettering that read 'I'm still mad at you.' "Use this every time you're mad at me. That way I'll know that I still have to make it right." She used that mug for three weeks after that. Now, every time he messes up, Mira drinks her morning coffee out of that mug.

Mira poured herself a cup of coffee and added two sugars and two creams. The morning paper sat on the counter, so she picked it up and read the front page head line. 'Tony Stark Skips Out On Big Award Ceremony.' A photo of her uncle sat right underneath.

"That coffee was for your uncle, you know?" Pepper's voice carried from the living room to the kitchen.

"He doesn't need the whole pot."

Pepper entered the room wearing her usual outfit, black skirt and coat with a different colored blouse underneath. Today's color was baby blue. "What happened last night?"

Mira dropped the paper onto the counter. "Didn't you hear? Tony Stark skips out on big award ceremony."

"No. I heard all about that. I meant what happened with you, what isn't in the paper." Pepper leaned against the counter.

The young woman sighed. "It happened again."

"Really? You haven't had one in months."

"I know. Why do you think I'm drinking out of this mug?"

"I was hoping for a different reason."

"Tony?" a voice called from the living room.

Mira took a sip of her hot coffee. "Last night's guest perhaps?"

"Must be. Tony asked me to get rid of her." Pepper started walking out of the room.

"You would think he would have the guts to get rid of her himself."

Pepper chuckled. "Yeah, right."

Once Pepper was gone, Mira continued to read the article. _Last night, Tony Stark was a no show to his own award ceremony. When his name was called, Obadiah Stane stepped forward to receive the award on Mr. Stark's behalf. In the short speech Mr. Stane shared with the audience he claimed that Mr. Stark was working._ _Guests of the hotel where the event was held claimed to have seen Mr. Stark in the casino instead of attending the event. Among the people there to support Mr. Stark on his award was his niece Mirabelle Stark. There had been reports that Ms. Stark had another even scheduled for that night, but canceled to attend last night's ceremony. She was later seen leaving the hotel with her uncle, but trying desperately hard to hide her face. Was she embarrassed of the way her uncle acts and just didn't want to be seen with him? An anonymous source confirms that Ms. Stark has plans to move out of Mr. Stark's home because she is fed up with him and his childish ways. More on this story as it develops._

Mira lowered the paper. "Where do they get this crap?"

A door slammed loudly at the front of the house. Mira picked up her mug and made her way to the living room. There, Pepper stood gathering a stack of papers she had left on the couch.

"Those all for him?" Mira asked.

"Yeah. He needs to sign a bunch of them and he needs to get his butt moving so he can catch the plane."

Mira nearly spat out her coffee. "Wait. He hasn't left yet?"

"Nope." Pepper ushered Mira to follow her to the garage to get Tony.

"Oh man." Mira took another sip of her coffee. "Rhodey's gonna be pissed."

"Oh he is. I got three calls from him already. Could you get the door?"

"Yeah, sure." Only a few people were permitted to be downstairs in Tony's garage. Jarvis controlled who could enter by the small blue panel next to the door. If anyone other than Tony, Mira, Pepper, or Rhodey tried to enter the room, Jarvis would deny access.

With the door open, Pepper and Mira were slapped with AC/DC turned all the way up. After knowing Tony for a very long time, both of them knew he had to have been working on something down there when he had his music turned up that high.

Pepper turned to Mira with a fake smile on her face. "Ready to kick his butt into gear?"

"Let's do this."


	4. Chapter 4

Pepper's phone rang as they descended the stairs. "It's Rhodes again."

"That doesn't surprise me." Mira touched the wall panel and shut off the music and opened the glass door to the garage to find Tony hard at work on an engine for one of his classic cars.

He didn't look up to see them. "Please don't turn down my music."

"Well, maybe if you weren't listening to your music so loud, you wouldn't have forgotten that you have a plane to catch." Mira sauntered over to her uncle and leaned against on of his tool boxes.

"Don't lean on those. They're expensive." When he was finally able to turn his eyes away from his work, Tony caught the mug that Mira was holding and held back any other words for her and just went back to his work.

Mira only lifted the mug slightly to him and raised her left eyebrow.

Pepper hung up her phone and started on the billionaire. "You are supposed to be halfway around the world right now."

He ignored her. "How'd she take it?" he asked referencing the woman he spent the night with.

"Like a champ."

"Why are you trying to hustle me out of here?"

"Your flight was scheduled to leave an hour and a half ago."

"That's funny, I thought with it being my plane and all, that it would just wait for me to get there." He held a wrench up to Mira. "Hold this."

She shook her head. "No."

"Tony, I need to speak to you about a couple things before I get you out of the door," Pepper continued. She was used to Tony ignoring her. After all these years, she learned to deal with his sarcasm and childish behavior.

His eyes never left his niece. "Doesn't it kind of defeat the whole purpose of having your own plane if it departs before you arrive?"

"Doesn't it defeat the whole purpose of having a plane if you're not going to use it for what you bought it for?" Mira mocked.

"Good point." Tony swiveled around in his chair and faced Pepper for the first time.

"Larry called. He's got another buyer for the Jackson Pollock in the wings. Do you want it? Yes or no."

"Is it a good representation of his spring period?"

Both Mira and Pepper dropped their heads. "No. The Springs was actually the neighborhood in East Hampton where he lived and worked, not 'spring' like the season. I think it's a fair example. I think it's incredibly overpriced."

"Mira, you like Jackson Pollock, right?" Tony spoke over his shoulder.

"Yeah. He's one of my favorites." Her answer was slow and unsure. She already had a painting from the artist hanging in her room. It was one that Tony purchased for Mira for her 19th birthday. She knew other kids would have wanted a trip to anywhere on the beach, but not Mira. She enjoyed looking at the colors and expressions that were painted on canvas. According to her uncle, it was a love that Mira and her mother shared.

"I need it. Buy it. Send it over."

"Uncle Tony, no. Don't buy it because I like Jackson Pollock. It's not gonna make up for last night."

"Fine. You won't get it." He turned his attention back to Pepper. "Buy it. Store it."

"Okay..." Pepper replied. "The MIT commencement speech-"

Tony cut her off and started to walk away, but Pepper and Mira both followed him. "Is in June. Please, don't harangue me about stuff that's way, way, down..."

"They're haranguing me, so I'm gonna say yes."

"Deflect it and absorb it. Don't transmit it back to me." He again ignored Pepper and stared intently at Mira. "Are you sure that painting won't make up for it?"

"Positive." Mira lifted the mug slowly to her lips and began to sip. Her eyes never wandered away from her uncle's. She knew that he had been staring at the mug since she walked down there.

"How about this? I talked your assistant. What's his name, again?"

"Mark."

"Yeah, him. The two of us worked all morning, but I can still cancel if you don't want it. At noon, you have an interview about your rain forest charity. Then at two, you have a photoshoot for that interview. The article that will be written about you and your foundation will be in the next GQ. And finally, you'll take the other plane to New York and have your fundraiser event in the Plaza Hotel at eight. You have to take the small plane though because I need the big one today."

Mira stood there with her mouth wide open. She was speechless. This was one of the biggest things he had ever done for her and she had nothing to say.

"What are you standing there for? You have a long day ahead. Go pack."

She finally unfroze herself and gently placed the mug on one of Tony's workbenches. She preceded to then jump into her uncle's arms and tried to hold back her internal screams. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. I don't think you understand how much this means to me."

Tony hugged her tightly. "You deserve it, kiddo. Now, go. Get out of here before I change my mind."

Mira released him and sprinted toward the door. She threw it open, but stopped. "Pepper, I have your birthday gift upstairs. Don't leave before I give it to you," she shouted across. She didn't wait for her response. She shot up the stairs and ran as fast as her feet could take her to her bedroom.

Tony turned to Pepper. "It's your birthday?"

*Later*

Mira's bags were packed and neatly stacked by the front door. Her eyes never left the classic watch that rested on her wrist. With each passing second she grew more impatient. Each tick was bringing her closer to what could be one of the best days of her life, but she was still standing at the door. She could just leave, but that would be unfair to her uncle and to herself. She never left without telling him goodbye and he always did the same. It was just a polite gesture they extended to each other.

The bickering between Pepper and Tony could be heard down the hallway. Within a few steps, they both appeared and carried bags full of clothes and whatnot. Tony put on his yellow shaded glasses. "Well aren't you a sight."

Mira's arms straightened out and she looked down at herself. "What do you mean?"

Tony looked at her, proud. "You're wearing a dress, make up, and your hair done. All the things you hate," he repeated from last night.

"Well, this is a special occasion." Her sundress extended down to her knees and showed off her long legs. Her hair was put up in a professional bun and her make up was modest.

"I can tell. I'll call you when I land."

"I might not have my phone on me. Just leave a message and I'll call you when I can. It might be a little later, though." Mira pulled out her phone and put it on silent. She hated having it on when she was meeting with other people. It was rude to her and she believed her entire attention should be on who she is spending time with.

"Yeah, I figured. But do me a favor and don't wake me up. If you do, I'll be the one drinking out of that mug."

"Don't touch my mug, old man."

"I'm not old. Plot twist, I'm younger than you."

"Yeah, okay. Whatever you say, Uncle Tony."

"Come here." Tony pulled her in for a tight and quick hug. "Have fun and be safe."

"Thank you. This means so much to me."

"Well, I did ruin it for you the first time. I needed to make it up somehow."

"You did. I'm retiring the mug for now." A wide smile spread across her face. "You be careful, too, by the way. Things can get pretty rough over there."

"I'll be fine. I'll have Rhodes."

"He might be one of the problems over there. He might end up killing you."

"I can handle him. Go get 'em, kiddo. Oh and if you need anything, Pepper said she'e just a phone call away."

Pepper shrugged. "Like always."

"Thanks, Pepper."

"You're welcome."

Mira looked back down at her watch. "Okay I have to go. I'll talk to you later, Uncle Tony." She opened the door and her driver was waiting for her. He grabbed her bags and she exited the home.

Tony watched her drive away through the window. He knew she was an adult, but she was still young. Her mother had a wild side. It ran in Stark DNA. Whenever she left him, Tony feared what trouble she could get herself into. He never worried about himself as he did her.


	5. Chapter 5

Interviews were always Mira's strong suit. She knew how to answer questions to the fullest, but to also avoid questions she felt uncomfortable answering. She always tried to keep the interviewer on topic, but had no problem diverting to something else every once in awhile. She tried to both personal and professional to the best of her ability, but would rather it be more professional. Her life wasn't something she wanted broadcasted all over the world, but she knew that as a public figure she would have to be in the news sometimes.

A tall blonde woman sat in the chair across from Mira. She wore a hot red dress that fit her curves a little too tightly. She struggled to get to her seat when she first walked in, but that could have been from her six inch matching stilettos. She introduced herself as Marlene Fisher. Mira took a second to look up who she was before arriving, Marlene was one of the highest paid writers at the magazine and the most relentless. There were several stores of celebrities walking out because she tried to get too personal, asking questions no one would want to answer. However, she always managed to get her answers and no one could figure out how.

"Do you mind if I record this?" Marlene asked setting down a small recording device between them.

"What happens if I say no?" Mira joked, trying to hide how intimidated she was by Ms. Fisher.

"Well, I'll just do it anyway," she laughed.

Mira shown her white teeth in a fake grin. "I guess I don't mind then."

"Great. Let's get started. So, Ms. Stark-"

Mira cut her off. "Mira is fine."

"Okay, Mira. How are you today?" Interviewers always started off with basic questions like this to try and make celebrities they just met more comfortable with them. This was a routine Mira had seen a million times before and will see a million times after.

"I'm doing great. Thank you for asking." This was always Mira's answer to that question. No matter how bad she was feeling that day, this was her answer. She refused to say she was okay or alright because that would spark up an entirely new conversation.

"That's wonderful." Marlene crossed her legs, signaling she was about to actually start the interview. "What can you tell me about the Stark Rain Forest Foundation you yourself founded a few years back?"

"When I was younger, I had always been fond of the rain forest habitat. The animals were so different than the ones you would see everyday. I took a trip there for my 20th birthday and it was just breath taking. Everywhere you looked, something beautiful and new would pop up. When I had returned from my trip, I looked into the rain forest and found some awful things. The ecosystem was being destroyed to make room for luxury hotels and endangered animals were being killed for their fur and feathers. I was repulsed by this. I decided to sit down with my uncle and see what we can do to change it. Together, we came up with the Stark Rain Forest Foundation. The money we would raise would go towards preserving these lands."

"So, Tony Stark was involved?"

"Yes, in the beginning he was. I was still young then and had no idea how to run, well, anything. He taught me what it takes to run a foundation. About two years after we had the foundation up and running, he officially gave me the foundation to run for myself. It has been under my care ever since."

"And what does the money you raise specifically do to help the rain forests?"

"First of all, the foundation as a whole just raises awareness to the problems associated with the rain forest. That right there is a big step. Once people know what is really going on, then real change can happen. We host many fundraisers throughout the year. The money we raise go towards saving the land that humanity is so hell bent on destroying. Since the start of the foundation nearly four years ago, we have managed to restore acres of land and saved about ten species from extinction, but there still is a lot left to do."

"You mentioned you host a few fundraisers every year. What kind of fundraisers?"

"It depends. We've had countless auctions, dinners, and even movie nights. We try to think of new ways to bring people in all the time. We are actually having a dinner tonight to try and raise some money for a piece of land that had been destroyed by a wildfire last year."

"Wasn't that supposed to be last night?"

"Yes, but plans changed due to a personal matter."

"You mean the award ceremony for your uncle, Tony Stark."

Mira gulped. "That's correct."

"I heard he didn't even show up. Did you cancel for nothing?"

"I'm sorry, but I would rather continue talking about the foundation if you don't mind."

"Of course. I'm sorry, Ms. Stark."

"Mira," she corrected again.

"Right. So this dinner tonight, who can we expect to see?"

"The types of people range from famous scientists like Bill Nye to movie stars like Tom Cruise. The possibilities of people who might show up is endless."

"And you will be attending."

"Yes."

"What about Mr. Stark?"

Mira took a deep breath. Most of her interviews ended up steering toward whatever he uncle was up to that week. "He will not be there tonight."

Marlene's face stretched in surprise. "Mr. Stark will not be attending an event for a foundation that he helped establish?"

"Not tonight. He usually does attend, but he is away on business for the next few days."

"What is he doing?"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Fisher, but I'm not obligated to say what my uncle is doing."

"Why not?"

"It's not my place." Mira crossed her legs in frustration. This woman was not focused on the foundation at all. She just wanted more juice on Tony.

"But aren't you the successor to the company since there are no other surviving Stark members? Shouldn't you be aware of what he's doing?"

Mira just looked at Marlene and did not answer. Her left eyebrow lifted as high as it could go on her face.

"Right, the foundation. Um, do you make any money from this venture."

"Not a cent. All the profits go toward the rain forest. I do not keep any for myself."

"Then how do you make money?"

"Excuse me?"

"What do you do for a living?"

This was a new kind of question to Mira. No one ever had the guts to ask her about her financial situation before. They all know she had more money then they will ever see in their life. "I, um, write in my spare time, but I don't make any money from it."

"So what you're saying is you don't do anything for money?"

"I didn't say that-"

"Then what did you say, Mira? Because according to sources, we understand that you are jobless and live off of your grandfather's money just like your uncle and your mother."

"You have no right to talk about my mother."

"Why? She was a public figure just like you. Do you ever wonder what happened to her? Like, really happened? You can't believe that it was a suicide. You must have heard of the many theories surrounding your mother's case."

Mira grabbed the recorder and stopped it from recording anything further. "This interview is over. If I find anything about my mother, my grandfather, my uncle, or it defames me in anyway, I will sue your ass. This was supposed to be about the good that I'm trying to do, not my family. You should be ashamed of yourself." She slammed it back onto the table and stormed out. Mira had never been so offended in her life.

While in the car, she dialed her uncle. She knew he would still be on the plane, but she didn't care. She was about to tell him how he was still in the doghouse for last night and he dug himself a deeper hole with scheduling this interview with the rudest reporter she had ever met.

The phone rang three times before the voicemail picked up. "This is Tony Stark. I'm probably out having a good time. If you're calling, that means you're not cool enough to be with me now. Leave a message, but I probably won't get back to you."

All Mira could see was red. She didn't care if it wasn't Tony's fault. She needed someone to blame and he was the first one to pop into her head. "Damn it, Tony. Do you do any research into these people. No, you don't because that would require you to work a little. Do you have any idea what this woman said? She brought up mom, Tony, and not in a good way. I can't believe that bitch. I hope you get this because this is ridiculous. You know what? Don't even call me back. I won't answer. I don't care what you'll have to say. You just wanted to find the easiest way to make me happy. Well, good job. You failed." She knew that it was a long message and it probably all didn't record, but she didn't care. She chucked the phone at the other seat in a rage. She hated when people said terrible things about her mother. They didn't really know her. Who are they to say what she did? Nobody that's who.

After taking a few seconds to control her breathing, she reached to the seat and grabbed her phone. No cracks or anything so she was thankful. Getting a new phone was too much of a hassle. She flipped through her contacts and found Mark her assistant. She only employed him for the past few months, but he was amazing at his job. He wasn't just her assistant. He was her emotional support sometimes. "Mark? I need you to cancel that photoshoot."

His deep southern accent spoke into the phone. "Mira? Is everything okay? What happened?"

"I just need you to cancel that photoshoot. I can't do it."

"Mira, I know when something's wrong. You don't just cancel something that could bring publicity to the foundation without a good reason. Now, tell me."

She inhaled deeply. "She brought up my mother, Mark."

He was silent, not sure what to say. Mark had read about the Stark family prior to getting the job. He knew that her mother died about twenty years ago from an apparent suicide. Mira was about five and she went to live with her uncle, Tony Stark. It was about four years after Tony lost his parents. He just stepped in to head the company. Ever since, he has had to juggle a multibillion dollar company and a kid.

"I don't want to do the photoshoot."

"Mira, you're going to do the photoshoot and you're going to have the best time. I'm going to meet you there and I'll personally make sure this gets taken care of. I'll complain to her boss, make them send the article over before it gets published for your approval, and make sure she doesn't show up. If she does decide to make an appearance, I'll have her removed, I will not have her ruin this for you. I know you love this foundation more than anything. Now, get your rich butt over there and make your mother proud because I know she would be."

Mira wiped a stray tear from her eye. "Okay. I'll do it."

"That's my girl. I'll meet you over there in twenty. Be strong, girl."

"I'll try. Thanks Mark."

"Anytime."


	6. Chapter 6

Mark was at the outdoor location before she arrived. He had two large cups in his hands. One was filled with a mocha latte. That was for him. The other was filled with hot chocolate topped with whipped cream. He brought it especially for Mira. Hot chocolate seemed to be one of the few things that calmed her down.

The driver opened her door and Mira stepped out into the blistering sunlight. She shielded her eyes immediately, not seeing Mark standing in front of her.

Seeing her distress, Mark pulled out a pair of designer shades and handed them to the woman. She took them gleefully and could finally see. "Oh, Mark. It's you."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"What's that?"

"Hot chocolate for you." He held it to her until she took it from him.

"You didn't have to do this." She sipped the cup and tasted the fresh whipped cream then the drink. It warmed her body and her heart.

"Yes, I did. You were having a rough day. I wanted to make it better."

"Well, you certainly did. How's Jenny?"

"She's doing well. She was in the middle of making the wedding invitations the last time I talked to her. She was worried about you."

Mira smiled, happy that he was going to spend the rest of his life with that woman. "You got yourself a real catch there, man."

"I couldn't agree more. She also told me that I'm not allowed to mail you the invite. I have to deliver it to you personally when they're finished."

"You don't have to do that, Mark."

"Yes, I do. You donated a lot of money to us for this wedding. Because of you, her parents are able to fly down here from Wisconsin."

"It's nothing. You've done so much for me these last few months. You deserved it. Now, let's get this over with."

"Did you want to talk about what happened?"

"Not really. I just want to get over it. Just make sure she doesn't show up here. It would really ruin my day to get arrested for assaulting this woman."

"Got it. What does she look like?"

"She likely didn't change even though she should have, but she was wearing a red dress and high heels. She had beach blonde hair."

"You do realize you're describing half the women in Malibu, right?"

She giggled. "Yeah, that's the problem. She'll probably have some sort of recording device in her hands."

"Okay, I'll keep an eye out. In the meantime, they have a whole wardrobe for you to pick from. Then you'll go for hair and makeup. After that, they'll start you by the beach and work their way to the boardwalk."

"The bright side is I won't have to do my hair and makeup for the dinner tonight. Thanks, Mark. I really appreciate everything you do for me."

"I know." He tapped her on the shoulder. "Go get em, Tiger."

"You got it."

The hairstylists and makeup artists worked hard on Mira. She tried to ignore them as best as she could by putting in her iPod and listening to her country playlist. This playlist consisted of the works of Brad Paisley, Garth Brooks, George Strait, and many others. This list helped her forget all of her problems for awhile. Not many people she knew was into her music and that made her appreciate it more. It felt like something that was truly hers. She was in the middle of _All My Friends Say_ by a new artist named Luke Bryan that she was starting to get into when the photographer started waving his hands at her to get her attention.

She pulled out her headphones to listen to his instructions. "Hello, Ms. Stark. How are you today? That's wonderful, you look great. Now, I want to get a couple shots of you by the ocean, maybe playing with the water. Then I want to get a few of you on the boardwalk over there. A few of you walking away and a few of you walking toward me. I want you to be comfortable in front of the camera. If there are ever any problems with anything that's going on, please let me know. Okay, let's get this show on the road."

Mira ended up choosing a floor length baby blue gown. It flowed with the wind, exactly what the photographer was looking for.

After about two hours of her doing all the poses known to man, the photographer finally called it quits. He told her she did a wonderful job and he'll send her the best ones to make sure she approves of them within a week.

After she finally changed back into her cute sundress, her and Mark were back in the car on their way to the airport.

"So how'd it go?" Mark asked.

"Well... I guess it was alright."

"Oh bull. you were having the time of your life. I saw the smile on your face. You loved it."

Mira's cheeks turned bright red as she blushed about his observation. "Yeah, you're right. That was a lot of fun. It made me forget about everything for awhile. You were right, as usual."

"As usual," he repeated. "Now, are you ready to fly to New York? It's only a couple hour flight."

"Yeah. I'll probably sleep on the plane. I'm pretty tired. I got a little worked up today."

"Really? I didn't notice," Mark joked.

"Hahaha," she mocked. "Very funny."

"I know I am."

Mira shifted in her seat. "Did she show up?"

Mark mentally debated on how he should answer. Lying could make him lose his job, but telling the truth could hurt her. He sighed. Telling the truth hasn't hurt him so far. "She was, but I was able to have her escorted off the premises. She did make a rude comment about you, so I called her boss and expressed disappointment in his company and so on. He told me he would have a talk with Ms. Fisher and he'll over see the rest of the article's process. He apologized immensely about the situation and asked for your forgiveness."

"I wonder how many times he had to say that because of her."

"Probably more than he would like to admit."

"Thank you for taking care of it, Mark. I just wish it didn't have to come to that."

"I know, but sometimes it does. I know it sucks, but that's the way it is."

"Yeah, I know. But let's put this behind us and let's talk wedding. Has she got a dress yet?"

The rest of the drive to the airport and the plane ride to New York City the pair talked about the wedding plans. Mark didn't know that much about weddings, but he tried to humor Mira as much as he possibly could. He knew she was excited about talking about the wedding and his fiancé Jenny. She was having a rough day and Mark just wanted to make it better for her the best that he could. Mira wasn't just a boss. She was a close friend. He wanted to see her happy once again.


	7. Chapter 7

Mark knocked on the hotel door. "Are you ready yet?"

"Just another minute. I'm still trying to get into my dress." Mira gazed at herself in the mirror and sighed. As much as she was mad at her uncle, she still wished he was there with her instead of trying to sell more weapons to the military. She would rather have Tony walking into the crowd of people by her side than personally helping kill more people.

"Your guests are waiting for you." Mark leaned against the doorway. After the amount of time that he knew her, Mark could tell when something was bothering her. Mira was never late to something this important.

She shook her head to try and get herself out of her random rut. "Yeah, I know." Mira unzipped the bag that held the gown that Tony bought for her for the evening. The fire red glowed in the dim hotel lighting. She pulled it down from the hanger.

Once the gown was fastened tightly to her body, Mira grabbed the box that held her shoes and strapped them to her feet. She inhaled and exhaled slowly, preparing to stand. She was raised to wear the tallest heels on a daily basis, but it was never her strong suit. If she had a choice, she would wear her black lowtop Converse. Those were more comfortable to her.

A fullsize mirror hung on the door inside the bathroom. Not wanting to have a single hair out of place, Mira stepped in front of the mirror and stared at every part of herself. First, the hair was perfectly curled and hanging down her back. Then, she checked the makeup. Tony had hired an artist to assist Mira with the makeup because makeup was something Mira had a tendency to mess up without even trying. Her eyes didn't clash with her lips and every blemish was covered. Next came the dress. The bright red gown dragged on the floor only slightly. She was glad this one covered her back and the straps held up her breasts. It wasn't too low cut, but still showed off some of herself with the sweetheart neckline. She hated to admit it, but her uncle had some great taste. Lastly, the shoes. She didn't really care about how the shoes looked because you couldn't see them anyway, but she made sure they were fastened on as tightly as they could be.

It was time to greet her guests. She couldn't hide in her room anymore. She picked up her dress and made her way to the door where she knew Mark was waiting for her.

The door pulled open and Mark's eyes went wide. "Wow. You look great."

"Really?" Mira asked unsure.

"Yeah. You're uncle has great taste."

That put a smile on her face. "I have to agree."

"Okay. Come on. We have a party to get to."

"I guess we do."

Before he started to walk to the elevator, Mark faced his boss. "Okay. What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're acting super depressed. Normally, you would be excited to have an opportunity like this for the foundation. I've known you long enough to know when somethings up. Now, tell me. What's wrong?"

Mira sighed and looked away. "It's just been a long day. First, the interview went awry, then I called Tony and left this stupid voicemail. I shouldn't have even bothered calling him. I'm extremely mad at him right now and I don't know if I should be. I kind of just want today to be over."

"Hey." Mark placed his hand on her shoulder. "This isn't you right now. You get like this whenever Tony's being a jerk and 9 times out of 10, you have a right to be mad at him. How about this? If he calls, don't answer. Let him leave you a voicemail. Talk to him tomorrow when you aren't so mad. Tonight, just have a good time."

"Why are you always right?"

"Just am. It's a curse I know." They smiled at each other. "Now come on. You have people to meet and hopefully get their money for the foundation."

"Yeah, I know."

The pair walked to the elevator and rode it all the way down the ground floor. As soon as they emerged from the elevator, cameras swarmed them. The paparazzi were everywhere. This was typical when a bunch of big name celebrities got together for a good cause. It didn't matter what it was for. The paparazzi were always there and waiting.

One of Mira's trusted bodyguards had been waiting at the elevator entrance for her. He pushed the paparazzi aside to allow Mira and Mark to get through. And just like that, Mira was back in business mode.

Mira leaned over to Mark. "Please see if you can have security escort them out. I don't want my guests to feel uncomfortable while they're around."

Mark nodded, glad to know she was back. "I'll get right on that."

"Thank you, Mark. I greatly appreciate it."

"My pleasure, Ms. Stark."

Before he could hear her objection to her name, Mark took off. He went straight to trying to get the paparazzi out of their hair.

The night carried on without a hitch. Mira met with dozens of rich people who decided to become donors after one conversation with her. She was the kind of person who could get what she wanted just by talking. She never liked doing it, but in this situation she made an exception. She raised enough money and then some.

Her phone only went off once during the fundraiser. The screen lit up with Tony's face and Mira hit ignore. She had more important things to do at the moment and would listen to the message later like Mark told her to do.

As the night went on, Mira felt less anger towards her uncle. He couldn't have possibly have known the questions the reporter would ask. He was only trying to make things right. In the end, he did. The fundraiser was a huge success all thanks to him.

She made a mental note to call her uncle as soon as the event was over, but that note was soon forgotten. That night, Mira took a page out of Tony Stark's book and decided to have a little fun. She drank, socialized, laughed. She hadn't had that much fun in months. She even met someone. His name was Edward Cooper, the younger entrepreneur that founded The Look magazine. The magazine sells millions of copies each week. It was one the best and exclusive fashion magazines around. Mira was featured several times in the past few weeks even though most of her outfits weren't worthy of such a high class magazine. She knew that Edward had a thing for her. He wasn't the marrying kind, but he was what she needed right now. She decided to give him a shot. The two went back to her hotel room and Mira Stark wasn't seen for the rest of the night.


	8. Chapter 8

The sun forced itself through the curtains and revealed a naked Mira alone in her bed with a note on the bedside table. Mira woke because of the sun. She knew that it had to have been late in the morning.

She rolled over to the opposite side of the soft mattress and grabbed the note addressed to her. Her eyes skimmed it over quickly. _Mira, We had such a great time last night. We need to do this again sometime. Call me. - Edward_ This wasn't the first time Mira had had a one night stand. She was never a fan of this sort of behavior because it made her look and feel like Tony. As much as she loved her uncle, she did not want to copy his Playboy image. Last night, though, she didn't mind her exception. Edward wasn't someone she planned on going on formal dates with, but he was certainly a good time. She also wasn't surprised that he left before she woke up. _At least he left a note_ , she thought.

Mira wrapped herself in the silk bedsheets and walked over to the mirror on the bathroom door. She looked like a completely different person since the last time she gazed at herself in this exact mirror. Her hair was all over the place in a big puff of bedhead. Her makeup seemed to still be mostly intact, but her eyeliner started to run. And instead of being on her body, her beautiful fire gown was on the ground. She still wore her high heeled shoes, though. That was the only thing that remained perfect from last night.

Her phone illuminated and buzzed on the floor beside her gown. She picked it up and saw it was on 9%. It was near death. A bit panicked, she dropped the sheets and tossed the rest of the bed searching for her charger. Without luck, she moved to her suitcase and threw all of her clothes on the floor. Finally, the black cord appeared from under her jeans.

She rushed over to the wall and plugged in the cord and the phone. Her screen lit up with new life and a message of _(20)_ _New Voicemails._

Mira was always getting phone calls, but never that many in a night. If it was related to business, Mark would get the calls. It was his job after all. Mira received her own personal calls, however.

She turned the phone on speaker and let the messages play as she prepared for the day. She grabbed clothes and started to dress herself. Instead of showering at the hotel, she was just going to wait until she got back home. Her flight was in a few hours anyway.

The first message was from her Tony. "Hey, Mira. I just landed and got your message. I'm so sorry. I didn't know that she was going to ask those questions. I'll get her fired if that's what you want. Anyway, I have to go. I know you're at your fundraiser. I'll call you later and see how it went. I would understand though if you don't answer. Okay. I'll talk to you later, kiddo. Love you."

Mira sighed as she stopped and thought about her uncle. He called when he landed. He probably didn't expect her to answer, but still called anyway. She wondered what he was doing at that exact moment. Was he still presenting his new weapons or was he with another woman? It was most likely neither. He was probably annoying Rhodey to no end. _Most of these messages are probably from Rhodey begging me to take him off his hands._ Mira giggled at herself.

The next message started to play. Mark's voice spoke quickly. "Hey, Mira. Just so you know, the paparazzi caught a glimpse of you going upstairs with Edward. I'm trying to tell them it was nothing, but I'm sure a statement from you would help a lot. Call me back when you get this." The message ended.

Mira rolled her eyes. She couldn't have a single private moment with anyone. Ever since she was born, the paparazzi wanted to know when she started talking, was potty trained, and walking. Her name has always been plastered all over newspapers. Why should this be any different? She was glad though that Tony wasn't in town. Even though he never really cared about what she did in her private time, he would always tease her about it. She was under enough stress as it was. She didn't need to hear his never-ending taunting.

As the next message began to play, Mira started to pick up her clothes off the floor. She still didn't have her shirt on, but it didn't matter. The curtains were still closed. No one could see inside.

The voice on this message was the same she heard last night. "Mira, baby. It's Edward. I know it's tacky to call right away after a hookup, but I seem to have a little problem. I left my watch somewhere in your room. I'm not sure exactly where it is in there because we took things off pretty fast and just threw them, but if you could take a quick look for me that would be great. Give me a call back if you find it. Even if you don't find it, I would like to see you again. Give me a call, Babe."

Mira shook her head. She could see the watch from where she stood. He had placed it on the dresser with care before taking anything else off. She knew that it was important to him. She wasn't planning on giving him a call so soon, but she had no choice. After she called Mark, she planned on calling Edward.

Mark's voice sounded again. "Hey, Mira. I'm at the airport. I know we're not supposed to leave until later with you, but Jenny's having a wedding crisis. Something with her mother not wanting to sit with her father. I don't know. She sounded pretty panicked. I'm just gonna go ahead of you and meet you back at your place later. I'll call you when I land."

Mira couldn't help but smile. Jenny was such a calm woman, but this wedding was driving her crazy. Mark, too. "Good luck, my friend," Mira said to the phone.

She started to repack her suitcase when the next message forced her to stop. It was Rhodey. "Mira, sweety. Please pick up the phone. I really need to talk to you. Please. Pick up. Pick up. I'll try Pepper." Then he hung up.

Pepper's voice was on the next message. Her voice was exhausted and scared. "Mira? Mira, please pick up. It's an emergency. I flew into New York this morning. I'm coming right over. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Rhodey started the next message. "Mira, where the hell are you? I need to talk to you." Yelling and screaming started to drown his voice out. "I know, sir. I'm trying to get ahold of her now. Mira, call me back." He hung up.

The next message was Rhodey again. "Mira, dammit! Do you ever answer your phone?"

Rhodey again. "This is about the fourth or fifth time I tried to reach you. Mira, it's about Tony. Please call me back."

Then another message from Pepper. "I guess you're still sleeping or something. Rhodey called me a couple times saying he can't get ahold of you. Well, I'm stuck in traffic. Call me when you wake up if I'm not there! Mira, I really need to talk to you."

The next message was from Rhodey again. "Mira. This is the last time I'm gonna call. Pepper will have to tell you what happened. I can't do it over voicemail. I promise you. I'm going to do everything in my power to make this right." _What in the hell is he talking about?_

Obadiah was the next voice in line. "Mira, no one can get ahold of you. I know you're life is busy and whatever, but this is important. It's about Tony. You don't have to call me, but call someone!" Obadiah never called Mira unless Tony was in some real trouble. This was even more serious than she thought.

He called again. His deep voice tried to make his message quick. "Call someone! Answer your damn phone!"

Pepper called again. "Mira, this is important. Call me!"

Next message was Mark. "Mira, where the hell are you? I was just about to board when Pepper called me. Why are you not answering your phone? I'm headed back to your hotel."

Mark again. "I can't get a stupid taxi at this airport! Wait for me there! Don't leave the hotel!"

Obadiah's voice came on again. "Mira, I swear to God. If you are passed out somewhere, I'm going to kill you. You're just like Tony sometimes, you know that?"

Mark called once again. "Did you die? Please tell me you're not dead. Mira, come on. Come on. Come on. Answer someone. Anyone. Anyone at all."

Obadiah sounded more calm this time. "Mira, I'm begging you. Wake up. Look at your phone. Do something. Anything. It is important!"

The final message began to play. It was from Pepper. "I'm about a block away from your hotel. I'll be up soon."

The messages finally stopped, but Mira didn't move. These were all within the past hour. Something had gone horribly wrong, but she didn't know what to do. Tony was always in some sort of trouble, but they never spammed her phone. This had to have been serious.

Three knocks on the door caused Mira to jump out of her skin. She grabbed her shirt, put it on inside out, and ran to the door. She pulled it open as fast as she could, revealing Pepper Potts with three bodyguards.

Mira's eyes had begun to fill with tears. "Pepper, what the hell is going on."

"Maybe you should sit-" Pepper tried to move Mira to the bed, but she wasn't having it.

"Just tell me! What's wrong with Tony?!"

Pepper took a second to pull herself together. "On his way off the base, the truck he was in was attacked. The soldiers were all killed, but they couldn't find Tony. They're still looking for him. Rhodey thinks he was targeted."

"So what you're saying is Tony is missing and they have no idea where the hell he is?!" Her heart started to pick up speed.

"They're looking everywhere for him, Mira. They're going to find him. We just need to have hope."

Pepper's words weren't enough. Mira started to sway and her breathing completely stopped. She tried to catch her breath, but nothing would come. She fell to the ground, gasping for air. As the darkness surrounded her, she heard Pepper scream "SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!"


	9. Chapter 9

The days dragged on, but there was still no word on the whereabouts of Tony Stark. After a month or so of waiting, things started to move without him. People didn't forget him, but they couldn't put their lives on hold.

Obadiah continued Tony's work like he once did when Tony was too young to do it himself. He's been trying to control the stocks from dropping more than they have. Once news of the billionaire broke out, people started panicking and sold all of their Stark Industry stocks. The company took a big hit that day. It has since started to rise slowly, but there is still much work to do to get things back to normal.

Rhodes continued to look for his dearest friend. He felt that it was his responsibility to find him and wasn't going to stop until he did. As much as the US government wanted him back to his normal duties, they knew that Rhodes wouldn't listen. They also knew that Stark was their responsibility as well. His disappearance made them look bad. To gain the public's trust once again, they needed to find Stark.

Pepper still had a hand in the company. She was still Tony's assistant. Pepper made sure that lies the were kept out of the media and had her own constant update of the search. There were a lot of things that Tony needed to sign or events that he needed to attend, but Obadiah did both of those things with Pepper by his side. They wanted to show that they were a strong team without the man in the middle, but deep down Pepper needed Tony. She put on a brave face everyday, but inside she worried about him every second he was gone.

The person that took the biggest hit was Tony's only living relative. Mira hadn't left the Malibu home in weeks. Her strong fear of loneliness caused her to have daily panic attacks and she started to lose who she was in her sea of worry. After a week in the hospital, the doctor's told Mira that she needed to reduce her stress level. She knew no matter what she did, her stress level wouldn't go down until they found her uncle. The waiting and the not knowing was the worst part about the whole thing. Mira believed she could continue living her life if she just knew if Tony was dead or not. Instead, she continues to play the waiting game.

Two months in, Mira had neglected her foundation. She couldn't think about anything else. To her, the foundation was just a distraction. Mark constantly begged her to come back because he couldn't do anything without her signature. Mira couldn't take his constant begging. She just wanted to be left alone, so she signed all the papers and gave the foundation to Mark. She knew it would be in good hands with him. As always, Mira was right. The foundation flourished under Mark and she couldn't be happier for him.

After the start of the third month, Mira started to get herself together, kind of. She still didn't leave the house, but she started taking better care of herself. She stopped eating junk food, watching television, and feeling sorry for herself. She replaced these activities with much scarier ones. She practiced selfdefense for six hours a day and built up her muscles. The only time she left the house was to go to the shooting range. She bought a whole slew of weapons from guns to knives. She familiarized herself with everything she could get her hands on. Her worry for her uncle had turned into fear for herself. What was stopping them from going after her, the only remaining heir to the Stark fortune? She wasn't going to let anyone get the jump on her. Mira even beefed up her security. There was always a guard at the door of the house and four or five when she decided to leave her residence.

Pepper would manage to stop by Mira's house a few times a week, but most of the time Mira refused to see her. When she did, it was only for a few minutes for an update on her uncle. She wouldn't take her calls, either. In fact, Mira didn't talk to anyone. Obadiah would call once in a while and leave a short message asking how she's doing, but there was nothing more than that. The two of them weren't close anyways. The one she refused to talk to was Rhodey. This man practically raised her along side Tony and was hurt that she wouldn't speak with him, but he understood why. That was another reason he tried so hard to find Tony. He wanted to repair what he had broken.

Mira's only companion was Jarvis. He may have only been a program, but he would never judge her for her choices. Jarvis was always nice to Mira. Even though Tony designed him, Jarvis would always sass him. Maybe the reason he was so nice to Mira was the fact that Tony designed him, but she could never be sure.

There were hundreds of messages in her voicemail that she never listened to. There was only one that mattered to her. The message that her uncle left her the night he disappeared had been played over a hundred times. Mira had memorized the words, the emotions, the pauses, even the small noises in the background, but she never stopped listening to it. With each passing day, her hope had started to diminish. Once three and a half months hit, she firmly believed those would be the last words she would hear her uncle say to her. That voicemail was something she planned to keep forever so she would never forget his voice. She owed everything to that man. She refused to forget him in anyway.

Once it had been four months since his disappearance, Mira was an animal. She continued her training every day and never missed. She never had a cheat day and never messed up her sleep schedule. In fact, her schedule in general was extreme. She never changed anything. Mira didn't have time to see people, but one day, Pepper did a manual override on Jarvis and forced herself into the home. She screamed Mira's name, but there wasn't an answer. Pepper knew exactly where she was and busted into the fitness room. Mira had her headphones on full blast and she was completely in the zone as her fists connected with the punching bag. Pepper knew she wouldn't be able to get her attention by screaming, so she simply flicked the lights on and off.

Startled, Mira threw her headphones off and flashed a fighting stance in Pepper's direction. Once she realized it was only Pepper, her shoulders dropped and her face turned red with anger. "What do you want, Pepper? I'm a little busy here."

The woman standing in front of her was smiling ear to ear. "Mira, they got him."


	10. Chapter 10

After all this time, Mira couldn't believe it. Tony was actually alive. She didn't know the full details, but he was alive. That was all she cared about.

She looked at herself in the mirror, something she never did anymore. She was a completely different woman now and she wasn't sure how Stark was going to take it. Mira was afraid that her appearance alone would be enough to startle him and kill him. She could only imagine all he's been through out there. She didn't want things to be too different for him back home, but she didn't know how to shield herself.

Mira knew she needed to trade in her sports bra and yoga pants for an old outfit, but she couldn't even remember what she used to wear. Everything in her closet made her feel sick and weak. Tony was due back in the states tomorrow so that gave her plenty of time to get a complete new wardrobe.

For the first time in four months, Mira left the house and went on a shopping spree. She bought new workout clothes to use later, but she focused on business woman type of clothing and casually fun. She wanted to use those outfits to cover up who she had become. She wanted to ease him into her new self.

The day was finally upon her and she had never been so nervous in her entire life. She wanted to look normal, but different. She wanted to put in the effort for once. Her makeup was light but still visible and her hair had loose waves. She slipped on her brand new dress. This one was a dark peach on the top half and black on the bottom half. The sleeve hung loosely at her side and a long, gold necklace did the same on her neck. She topped it all off with beige colored three inch heels. This was a new her, but the old her at the same time, but it still didn't feel like herself.

The original plan was to meet back at their home for a private reunion. Tony wanted her to meet him at the airport, but she was still skeptical of the outdoors. Instead, Pepper arranged for them to meet at home. That was until Tony changed his mind. Instead of coming home like he had planned, he scheduled an emergency press conference against everyone's wishes.

Pepper sent Mira a quick text with the location and explained _I don't know why, but he won't listen to anyone._

 _So he's not coming home?_ Mira replied.

 _Not yet._

Mira sighed. With what had happened to her uncle in the middle east, she feared the same could happen to them outside in their own country. Leaving the house once was almost too much for her. At this press conference, people will be everywhere. There's no way to tell if any of them are a threat or not. Anyone could have a clean shot at them. _Do I really have to come?_

 _You don't have to, but there's no telling how long we're going to be. He wanted to stop for burgers._

Mira smiled down at her phone. It sounded like the same old Tony. She needed to see him. She wanted so desperately to hug him again. She inhaled hard and typed. _I'll be there._

Without another thought about it, Mira ran downstairs to her uncle's garage and grabbed the keys to her favorite car. The black Lamborghini was on the road in a matter of seconds. She weaved in and out of traffic and didn't care of there was police around. They would take one look at her and know who she was and where she was going. They wouldn't try to stop her. They couldn't if they tried. She was like a bullet.

The tires screeched when she slammed on the breaks in front of the venue. Obadiah was already there, but there was no sign of Tony. She had made it just in time. Mira looked at herself one last time in the mirror, then opened the door.

The paparazzi swarmed her car, but security quickly pushed them back. It didn't stop them from asking her ridiculous questions. "Mirabell, where have you been these last few months?" "Are you excited to see your uncle again?" "Why weren't you there to see him when he landed?" Mira tried to ignore the questions, but some really got to her. She wanted nothing more than to lose control on these people, but knew she couldn't. She couldn't get arrested now. She was too close.

She walked to Obadiah's side and he pulled her into a hug. "Hey, kiddo. How have you been?"

"I've been fine," she lied.

Obadiah caught her, but he ignored it. "Are you excited?"

Mira twiddled her thumbs. "Um, more nervous."

"Why are you nervous? You should be excited." He rested his arm on her shoulder.

"Just am."

"Listen. I know for a fact that he's more than excited to see you. It may have only been a few months, but he's going to be shocked to see the way you changed. I know he's going to be proud of you."

Her eyes fell. "I doubt it."

"Don't doubt it, kiddo. There's no time for that because there he is."

A pitch black Escalade pulled up in front of the venue. Tony and Pepper sat in the back seats as the driver slowed the car to a stop.

Obadiah pushed himself before Mira and opened the door for her uncle. "Look at this!"

Tony stepped out of the car and Mira couldn't believe the condition he was in. His right arm was in a sling and his face was scratched and bruised. Dry blood littered the skin under his left eye.

Mira stayed toward the back near the paparazzi as Obi embraced Tony. Obi commented on the hospital, but Tony brushed him off. He only had one goal.

His eyes fell on his young niece. "Hello, Mira." His face tried to hold its tough exterior. The woman that stood before him wasn't the one he left behind four months ago. This woman not only dressed differently, but also acted differently. He could tell his kidnapping took a toll on her.

Mira didn't say anything. She could only stare at Tony. The feeling that he had about her was mutual. He was a changed man and she knew it.

Tony closed the gap between them. "Gonna say anything?"

The world seemed to silence itself around her. She raised her eyebrow. "Hi," was all she could manage. A smile couldn't help but make an appearance.

He couldn't wait for her anymore. Tony threw his arms around his niece and pulled her in tightly. "I've missed you so much, kiddo."

Instinctively, Mira's arms wrapped around her uncle's neck. "I've missed you, too."

They stayed like this for only a minute. They would have hugged forever, but Obi interrupted them. "Look at these two! Uncle and niece united again." Cameras flashed and people cheered. This would be on the front page of every newspaper by morning.

Mira pulled away as she remembered. She was once again in the lime light and her body tensed. She wasn't sure if she would be able to handle it.

Tony could see the distress plastered across her face. "Why don't we go inside? We can talk later."

"Sounds like a plan."

Tony used his working arm to hold Mira close to him as he escorted her into the building.

"What's all this about?" she quietly asked him.

He chuckled. "You'll see."


	11. Chapter 11

Mira stood in the back with Pepper as Obadiah took the stage. "Do you have any idea what this is about?" Mira asked Pepper.

"You're guess is as good as mine."

She shifted her weight. "Did you... Did you tell him anything?"

"About your multiple hospital visits, your constant training, and how you shut yourself in for weeks on end?"

Mira scratched the back of her head. "Yeah, that."

Pepper sighed. "No. the first thing he wanted to know when he landed was how you were. I lied to him. I told him you were fine."

"I am fine."

"Mira-"

"Okay, maybe not fine fine. But I'm fine. I just don't want him to worry about me."

"I can't lie to him forever, you know?"

Mira's head fell. "I know."

"You're going to have to tell him."

"I will."

"When?"

"I don't know."

"Well, you better figure it out. Things are going to be a lot different from now on."

"I know. I'll figure it out. Now's just not the time."

Pepper nodded. "I agree."

The pair turned their attention to the stage as Tony began to speak. Instead of standing at the podium with Obi, he sat in front of it. "Hey, would it be alright if everyone sat down?" He pulled a cheeseburger out from his jacket. "Why don't you just sit down. That way you can see me, and I can... A little less formal and..." He took a bite and savored the taste.

As reporters slowly kneeled on the floor, Mira's eyes went wide and once again leaned over to Pepper. "This isn't going to be good."

Pepper only shook her head.

Rhodey bent down to Pepper and ask, "What's with the love-in?"

Pepper shook her head again. "Don't look at me. I don't know what he's up to."

Rhodey quickly glanced at Mira Stark. "Hello, Mira."

Mire half smiled back to him. "Hey, Rhodey."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. Thank you." She hadn't really seen Rhodey or even talked to him in the last few months. When this was over, she planned on apologizing to him. She felt he didn't deserve the treatment that she gave him.

"I never got to say goodbye to Dad," Tony said out of nowhere. Mira's attention was now fully on him. "I never got to say goodbye to my father. There's questions that I would have asked him. I would have asked him how he felt about what this company did. If he was conflicted, if he ever had doubts. Or maybe he was every inch the man we all remember from the newsreels. I saw young Americans killed by the very weapons I created to defend them and protect them. And I saw that I had become part of a system that is comfortable with zero accountability."

The reporters started chanting his name, but he nodded to one that he knew. "What happened over there?" The reporter's face showed curiosity, but also concern.

Tony pulled himself off the floor. "I had my eyes opened. I came to realize that I have more to offer this world than just making things blow up. And that is why, effective immediately, I am shutting down the weapons manufacturing division of Stark International until such a time as I can decide what the future of the company will be. What direction it should take, one that I'm comfortable with and is consistent with the highest good for this country, as well."

Mira's mouth dropped. "Holy crap," was the only words she could mutter.

The reporters jumped to their feet and rushed with the questions. Obadiah forced Tony off the stage to try and do damage control. "What we should take away from this is that Tony's back!"

Tony pushed through the crowd of reporters to find Rhodey glaring him down, Pepper standing in disbelief, and his niece speechless. He grabbed Mira by the arm and gently pulled her along. "We've got a lot to talk about."

"What are you doing?" she questioned in a frantic.

"Saving the world."

"Saving the world?"

"That's right, kiddo."

A car was waiting for them right outside of the venue. Tony opened the back door for his niece with his one good hand. Mira reluctantly climbed in and Tony slammed the door hard behind her.

The press ran out after them and bodyguards were fighting to keep them back. As Tony ignored their questions, they started to attack Mira. "Mirabell, where have you been these last few months?" "What do you think of your uncle's decision?" "Was this your idea?" "Can we get a statement?" Mira closed her eyes and tried to drown them out.

Tony climbed in the backseat. "Let's go home."

The driver nodded and started the car. Neither Tony nor Mira spoke until they were clear of all the noise.

Mira's eyes were fixed on the window and she was abnormally quiet.

Tony remembered how talkative she used to be to him. Even though Pepper told him Mira was doing okay, he didn't believe it. He had knew this girl her whole life. She was far from okay. "How are you doing, kiddo?"

"I'm fine, Tony. Really." Her gaze shifted to his cut up face. "And I should be asking you that question."

"I'm fine, too."

"See? We're both fine. I just want to go home."

"Me, too. I can't wait to talk to Jarvis again," he joked.

"He missed you."

"He better. I created him."

"Oh, he did. Everyday at noon he would give me an update about you, like clockwork, even when I didn't ask. Can a computer program miss someone?"

"I guess so."

Mira sighed. "I missed you, too."

"I missed you, too, kiddo. So much." Tony pulled her over for a hug and Mira happily complied. They were both truly happy to see each other again. "I'm not going anywhere again."


	12. Chapter 12

The driver parked the car in front of the Stark's bright Malibu house and Tony's face lit up. "Home sweet home," he said as he exited the vehicle. This home was vastly different from the place where he was kept. Seeing it in person once again flooded his brain with fond memories instead of the horrors that haunted him.

Mira wasn't as quick to leave the car. Instead, her eyes gazed at the oceanside home with dread, knowing she would have to explain her last few months to Tony once inside. With all the joy she witnessed on his face, she didn't want to be so quick to take it all away and replace it with worry.

Her door opened by another's hands. Tony stood outside, looking down at his niece. "Come on, kiddo. What are you waiting for? You didn't do anything to my house did you?"

He reached out his good hand and Mira took it reluctantly, not wanting to physically harm him anymore than he was. She tried to be gentle and hold back her strength. Tony would have noticed it immediately and the questions would have started flowing in. Instead, she put on a fake, excited smile, swung her legs around and stood up from the vehicle. "Nope. Everything is exactly as you left it."

The two of them walked together to the front entrance. "Well, that's boring. I think it might be time for a remodel."

"Let's wait on that for now. You just got back."

"All the more reason. I'm a new man, Mirabell. A new man should have a new house. I could have your room remodeled. Get you a new mattress, dresser, anything. Or maybe we could do your office. I could start designing a new desk. One that has the computer built right in. It wouldn't be too hard actually now that I think about it. I really want a challenge. What do you say, kiddo? Got any ideas?"

Mira's shoulders tensed and she ignored everything he said about remodeling the house. "New man, huh?"

"Yeah, well. Four months in hell tends to change a person." He raised an eyebrow as he stared at his niece. "Mira?"

"What?"

Tony pointed to the door. "Wanna get that? You know, I would and everything except I don't exactly have my keys on me."

"Oh, yeah. Right. Sorry." Mira fumbled around with her dress pockets, trying to feel for her key. It was hidden deep in the right side pocket. Her hands had trouble grasping the knob long enough to place the key inside the hole to twist it, but she managed to do so. She stepped inside first. "Jarvis, we're home," she called.

The automated voice sounded above them. "Hello, Ms. Stark. Welcome home, Mr. Stark."

Tony grinned. "Jarvis, nice to see you, or hear you, I should say."

"I'm happy to hear your voice as well, Sir, even though I have various recordings of it."

"Oh good. Still programmed with the sass, just the way I like it. Never change, Jarvis."

"I can only change if you program me to, Sir."

Tony took a quick walk around his home, not speaking to Mira. He was too fascinated with the sight of his home. He stopped at the window that overlooked the water and watched the waves crash against the cliff in silence.

Mira's phone went off in her hand. She looked down at the name - Pepper. She hit ignore and promptly turned her phone off, not wanting to be disturbed further.

"You never used to do that," Tony said, not facing the young woman.

"Do what?"

"Ignore phone calls."

"Well, is it such a crime to want to spend time with my uncle that was presumed dead for four months?"

He placed his arms behind his back and finally faced Mira. "Ever since I got back, you've received one phone call and that was just now. Your phone was always erupting from calls about the foundation and other things like interviews, publicity stunts, stuff about me, even Mark's girlfriend having wedding issues. You took every single call no matter what you were doing."

Mira stretched the truth. "I delegated to Mark for awhile. Is that such a bad thing?"

"No, not really, but it's not like you. Is everything okay, kiddo?"

She immediately shrugged. "I'm fine."

Tony took a couple steps toward her with suspicion in his eyes. "See, that's what Pepper said when I asked her how you were doing. The funny thing about me raising you basically your whole life is I can tell when you're not being honest with me. For example, I can tell you're not fine because you didn't object to me calling you kiddo, something you've hated ever since you were a kid. You didn't even get mad at me for using your full first name, Mirabell. Now, I would like a real answer this time. Is everything okay?"

Thinking of a fast lie, Mira stepped forward and placed her hand on Tony's shoulder. "Uncle Tony, I assure you I'm fine. I mean, yeah, it sucked that you weren't here and they didn't know where you were, but I managed."

"No episodes?"

Her hand dropped. "No episodes."

Tony's head tilted in disbelief. "Not a single one in four months?"

"The last one I had was the night of the award ceremony."

Finally accepting her words, Tony nodded. "That's good. You know, I worried everyday about what was going on with you. I thought that your episodes would be back and even worse since I wasn't there. Guess I was wrong. I'm glad you might be finally outgrowing this."

"Yup." Wanting nothing more than to avert the subject from her, Mira decided to turn the tables on Tony. "How are you doing? And don't give me the 'I'm doing great' excuse. That works when you have a hangover, not when you returned from the grave."

"Well, I guess I have to come up with something else. How about 'I'm doing fantastic.' Does that suffice?"

"No. Unfortunately, you have to come up with something better than that. Like, I don't know, the truth."

Knowing she wasn't going to back off until he got serious, Tony removed his trademark glasses from his face. His eyes held fear and pain from what they saw. "You don't really need to know the full details of what happened to me over there."

"Then give me a summary."

"You don't need to hear that either."

"Well, I need to hear something because you just halted production on the main money maker for your company. Now, I know everyone's going to be pissed, but I don't care. I just want to know why."

"You begged me for years to shut down the weapons. Now, I actually do and you're complaining?"

"I'm not complaining. Like you said, I spent years asking you to stop this, but you didn't. Then, you come back and suddenly it's a good idea. Something happened, Tony."

The volume of his voice increased. "Mira, I don't exactly want to talk about it right now."

"You're going to have to talk about it eventually because keeping it built up like that isn't healthy."

"You're one to talk."

"I wasn't the one nearly killed and held captive for months on end. When you did finally come back, you hold a press conference instead of going to the hospital." Mira took a deep breath, trying not to let her anger overtake her. "Please stop acting like everything's okay. You don't have to tell me everything. Just stop pretending around me. That's all I'm asking."

Tony was at a loss for words. He knew that she was right and he couldn't hide forever. "Well, I guess I should show you sooner rather than later. I was hoping to wait, but I guess it'll be best if you found out from me." Before Mira could question him, Tony started unbuttoning his shirt. As he parted the fabric revealing the top part of his chest, a small glimmer of blue tinted white light glowed.

The bright light caught Mira's attention instantly. She placed her hand on the metal object, feeling the buzz that came from the device. "What the hell?"

"It's an arc-"

She cut him off. "I know what it is. Why is it in your chest and how did you manage to make one this small?"

He pulled back and began to button his shirt. "I can tell you it wasn't easy, but I had a helper. When we were attacked, I jumped out of the car and ducked behind a rock for shelter. A bomb was dropped right next to me. It had the Stark Industry logo on it. It blew before I had a chance to ran away. Some shrapnel lodged itself in my chest. This keeps it from getting to my heart."

"So the arc reactor is keeping you alive? That's why you stopped production on the weapons. They almost killed you."

"That's right."

"Did you tell anyone else about this?"

"Just Rhodes and Pepper."

"Are you going to tell Obadiah?"

"Yeah if someone hasn't already told him. News travels fast in this town."

Mira stood in awe. Her eyes never left her uncle's chest even after his shirt was closed. "Do you have any idea what this technology means?"

"It means it's the beginning of a new day."

"Well, that was creepily ominous."

"I'm a showman, Mira. It has to be ominous. That way you're pleasantly surprised."

"That doesn't make me feel better."

Tony started walking back to the door. "It's not supposed to, kiddo."

"Where are you going now?" she called to him.

"I'm going to visit the old Stark lab."

"Do you want company?"

"No, you stay home. You had a long day." The door slammed behind him and before Mira even took a step, tires could be heard squealing from the outside. Mr. Tony Stark had left the building.


	13. Chapter 13

Now that Tony was gone, Mira felt a slight ping of relief. He was none the wiser to what actually went on these past few months. But her relief was nothing compared to the worry she felt for her uncle. That energy source in his chest may have been efficient, but she knew it was doomed to fail somehow. Even though Tony and her had a lot of money, their family hadn't been lucky in a long time.

Feeling her right hand begin to shake, Mira knew it was time to blow off some steam. She hastily made her way back to her room, not sure how long Tony would be out. In seconds, her dress was unzipped and thrown to the floor and her shoes were kicked off. They were quickly replaced with a hot pink sports bra and tight yoga pants. Her sneakers were within arms reach as were her hair ties.

"Would you like me to prepare your office, Ms. Stark?"

"Yes, Jarvis. And turn up the heat. I want to sweat."

"Very well, Ma'am."

Mira started warming up by jogging in place. She wanted to get her heart pumping and the adrenaline surging. She needed to forget everything for just a little while and this was the best way to do it.

"Your office is ready."

"Thank you, Jarvis." Mira's legs sprinted across the hall and pushed open the door.

One dim light hung from the ceiling along with a long, brown punching bag. Weights lined the right wall and a treadmill sat mostly unused on the left. Mats covered the floor completely. A hologram projected the beginning of an exercise video on the far wall. Under it, a table stood with bottles of water and one set of wireless earphones. Mira grabbed the earphones and placed them in her ears.

"The usual music choice, Ma'am?"

"No," she answered sternly.

"Then what would you like to listen to?"

"Anything but that."

"Do you want me to compose a playlist of songs like AC/DC without AC/DC?"

She stopped jogging next to the punching bag. "Just... no classic rock. At all."

"Some new rock then?"

"Jarvis, just play something that will get the blood pumping. I don't care what it is. Play the video."

"Very well."

The video began and Mira moved her body in every direction the instructor demanded. She hit the bag with as much force she could muster up as the music began to play. Jarvis had chosen _Dance Dance_ by Fall Out Boy. Mira knew the tune well and timed each hit with the beat. This was her typical workout routine. To her, timing was everything.

Song after song blasted on the speakers in the office. She could hardly hear the instructions in her earphones, but that was the way she liked it. The instructions were only good for when she didn't know what she was doing, which rarely happened.

Sweat dripped down her face and her hands began to bleed at the knuckles, but Mira didn't stop. Even though the bottoms of her feet were starting to burn, she pushed through the pain. This was her most intense workout yet. She wasn't going to let some pain and blood end this rush.

Halfway through Blink 182's _First Date_ , Jarvis interrupted. "Ms. Stark, I believe you are well overdue for a break."

"What the hell, Jarvis? I'm fine," Mira snapped.

"Ma'am, you should really have some water."

"Put the music back on, Jarvis."

"But I think there's something you should see."

Feeling her adrenaline start to die down, Mira gave in. "Okay. What?" She popped open a bottle of water as Jarvis played a video on the television.

A man in a white button down shirt and a blue pokadotted tie appeared. "Stark Industries. I've got one recommendation. Ready? Ready?" He slammed his hand on a button. "Sell! Sell! Sell! Abandon ship. Does the Hindenburg ring any bells? Let me show you the new Stark Industries business plan." He took a bat and smashed a the closest mug. "That's a weapons company that doesn't make weapons."

Mira had enough. "Shut it off. You know I never really gave a crap about the company. Not my problem."

"I thought you would have been interested in seeing what's going to happen when they shut down weapons manufacturing."

"That was Tony's call, Jarvis. Now, put my music back on and let's keep going."

Without another word, Jarvis resumed the music and Mira carried on. Without intentionally doing so, she imagined that stock guy's face where her fist landed. Her mind was riddled with negativity. " _He's doing a good thing, you dillhole,_ she thought to herself. _He's finally making this world a safer place. Took him long enough. Why can't the rest of you just see it? All you people care about is money."_

She continued this thought process for awhile, each and every thought more pressed than the last. Her mind races, constantly changing topics. She often liked to have her mind clear when working out, but there was just too much stored up there to ignore. She would rather be keeping herself busy than be alone with these thoughts.

 _Mr. Brightside_ by the Killers started to play overhead, but was cut short. Mira furiously ripped out her earphones. "Damn it, Jarvis! What now?"

"That wasn't me, Ma'am."

Mira's head whipped around, fearing that it was Tony that would be standing there. To her relief, it was Pepper.

Pepper held her hands away from her body, not wanting to touch anything. "You've got to be kidding me."

Mira's face scrunched. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact you can, Mira," Pepper snarled.

Mira grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her neck. "Why are you getting mad at me?"

"You were supposed to talk to him, Mira."

"He came home and left. Didn't offer me much time."

"He's been home for hours."

"No he hasn't. He just left. Right Jarvis?"

Jarvis took a second to respond. "Actually, Ma'am, he's been home for four hours. He knocked on your door, but you didn't answer."

"Are you serious? Jarvis, why didn't you tell me?"

"You were in the middle of your workout and he told me not to bother you."

"Wait. Did you tell him I was working out?"

"No. I just said you were working."

Pepper stepped forward. "Mira, you need to talk to him."

She ignored Pepper's statement. "Why are you standing like that?"

She sighed. "He made me change the thing in his chest."

Mira couldn't believe it. "He took it out? Did you take him to a hospital?"

"No. He made a new one and I had to stick it in his chest."

Mira crossed her arms, feeling how warm she actually was. "How did he make a new one so fast?"

"I don't know. That doesn't matter. What's important is he knows something's wrong. He thinks you're not telling him something because you want to leave. That's why he asked me to change the glowy thing."

"Arc reactor," Mira corrected.

"Whatever it's called. Mira, just talk to him." Pepper turned her back and began leaving the room. "Oh, and Mira, take a shower. You smell."

"Yeah, well, you don't smell like a basket of roses either."

Pepper popped her head back into the office. "That's because my hands were in your uncle's chest. I washed them three times already and I can't get the smell off."

Mira shook her head. "That is disgusting."

"Tell me about it."

Once Pepper was gone, Mira felt the true weight on her shoulders. She had missed her uncle greatly from the moment she got the news and, even though he was back, something wasn't right. This event made the both of them completely different people. Tony Stark was home, but Mira still missed her uncle.


	14. Chapter 14

In the days since Tony had been home, Mira hadn't seen much of her uncle. Neither of them had made much of an effort to talk to the other. They hardly even spoke a 'hello' in the morning. Instead, Tony locked himself in his workshop and Mira locked herself in her office in an effort to avoid all conversation about the past few months.

Due to an order by Obadiah, neither of them left the house often. Because of the weapons shut down, he had to try and do some damage control. Since Tony nor Mira had been seen, it was better if they stayed inside just a bit longer.

After about three days of nonstop training, Mira was starting to exhaust herself. On day four, she walked into her office only to sit in the corner.

"Want me to begin the usual program, Ma'am?" Jarvis asked.

"No," she replied simply.

"No?"

"Jarvis, can I ask you something?"

"What is it, Ma'am?"

Mira wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her head on the wall. "Is Tony doing okay?"

"Mr. Stark's vitals shows he's healthy, other than the reactor in his chest."

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"What's he doing down there?"

"I'm not authorized to say."

Mira picked up her head. "Excuse me."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Stark, but what Mr. Stark is doing is something he is keeping on his private server."

"But I can still see things on his private server."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Stark. I'm not authorized."

"That son of a bitch," Mira mumbled. "Is he down there now?"

"He is."

Mira picked herself up from the ground. "That's it. I can't do this anymore." She marched through the house and stopped at the door to the downstairs workshop. She aggressively typed in the password and jogged down the steps. At the base of the stairs was another door and another code that needed to be entered. She typed in the numbers for her birthday, the regular password, but the screen flashed red.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Stark. Mr. Stark has since changed the passcode to this door."

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Knowing Jarvis was not going to give her the code, Mira decided to try a different approach. She hit her hand against the glass three times producing a hallow sound. "Uncle Tony? Let me in!"

Tony popped his head up from his chair. "Sorry. Sorry. Jarvis, let her in."

The door made a click, unlocking it. Mira pushed it open. "What the hell, Tony? You don't trust me now?"

"What? No. It's not you that I don't trust. I changed it because I don't trust anyone else. I just forgot to tell you the new password."

"Well, do you want to share it with me now?"

"It's your birthday. Easy to remember."

Mira's shoulders fell. "That was the old password."

Tony's eyebrows scrunched together. "Oh. Wait. Jarvis, what's the new password?"

"It's your birthday, sir."

"Oh. See? Still easy."

"Right." Mira noticed something about her uncle. "Wait. Where's your sling?"

Tony answered as he sat back down in his seat, turning to his project. "Don't need it anymore."

"It's been, like, four days."

"Has it?"

"You should really put it on. Your arm isn't going to heal without it."

"It's already healed."

Mira tilted her head, annoyed. "No, it isn't."

"Mira, did you come down here for something or did you just want to berate me about my arm?"

Mira sighed and crossed her arms. She gazed intensely at her uncle. "I want to know what you've been doing down here."

Tony spun back around in his chair and stared at his niece. "And I want to know what you've been doing in your office."

She shrugged. "I've been doing work."

"For what? The rainforest foundation? Because I talked to Mark, your former assistant. According to him, you gave him the foundation after I went missing because the stress was too great. I thought 'that doesn't sound at all like Mirabelle,' so I did a quick Google and, low and behold, he was telling the truth."

Mira hung her head. "Uncle Tony-"

He continued on, ignoring her interruption. "You know what's great about modern technology? A lot of places are starting to go paperless. This means, I get stuff sent directly to me through the computer. Isn't that amazing? You wanna know what I got in my email today?" He stood up once again from his chair and stepped up to Mira. "I got a hospital bill, Mira. You come down here, demanding answers from me, but here you stand with secrets of your own. Now, do you want to explain yourself or are you just going to lie to me again?"

A single tear fell from Mira's eye. Her voice was slow as she placed herself in the past once again. "Fine. I overslept that day. I ignored my phone. I just wanted to have a night of fun without any worry. When I grabbed my phone, I had twenty missed calls some from Pepper, some from Rhodes, even some from Obadiah. The voicemails were all so vague. I had no idea what was going on. Then Pepper came to my hotel room. She told me you were missing, but Rhodes was looking for you. The next thing I knew, I was in a hospital. Pepper was on the phone with someone when I woke up, but she hung up to talk to me. The doctors said I stopped breathing. Pepper told me it was my worst episode yet. I spent the next week in that hospital, Uncle Tony. The episodes kept happening, even after they released me. Pepper watched out for me, but I just wanted you back." After taking one, long breath, Mira looked up. "About two months in, I gave the foundation to Mark and I shut myself inside the house. I didn't want to be seen or bothered. The doctor's wanted my stress reduced and I thought that would work. It didn't. At about month three, I got up and started working out and that's what I've been doing ever since."

Tony waited a minute and let her words sink in before he spoke. "Anything else?"

There was one thing she left out of the story and she wasn't sure if she wanted to show him. It was extremely personal and would make her the most vulnerable person in the world, but she decided to show him. "Jarvis?" she whispered.

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"Play message number 1 from my phone please."

Tony's last message to her before his disappearance began to play overhead. "Hey, Mira. I just landed and got your message. I'm so sorry. I didn't know that she was going to ask those questions. I'll get her fired if that's what you want. Anyway, I have to go. I know you're at your fundraiser. I'll call you later and see how it went. I would understand though if you don't answer. Okay. I'll talk to you later, kiddo. Love you."

When it ended, Mira couldn't hold back the tears any longer. She spoke quietly through the sobs. "I kept it and listened to it almost everyday. I thought it was going to be the last thing I ever heard you say. I thought if I deleted it, it would really be over and you would really be gone. You're all I had left."

At that moment, Tony released all of his anger and grabbed the young woman, pulling her into a hug. She cried into his shoulder. "Shhhh. Sh. It's okay, kiddo. It's okay. I'm home now and I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here." The pair stayed in that position for awhile, waiting for Mira to calm down. As her tears began to slow, Tony looked up. "Hey Jarvis. Do me a favor and erase that message from Mira's phone."

Mira pulled her head away from his chest. "What are you doing?"

"Are you sure, sir?" Jarvis asked.

"Yeah, get rid of it." He lowered his gaze to his niece. "You're not going to need that anymore, so I got rid of it for you. I don't really want you to remember me by some crappy, apologetic voicemail anyway."

"It has been erased, sir."

Mira released her uncle and wiped her eyes with her hands. "Oh my god, look at me. I'm a mess."

"No, you're beautiful." Tony looked at his robots. "Isn't she beautiful?" They nodded in confirmation. "See, even they think so."

She giggled and a smile began to pierce through her sorrow. "Stop."

"I'm gonna tell you a story. There was a guy where I was held. He was the one that saved my life with this thing," he said as he flicked the arc reactor, "and helped me escape. When we first met, he asked about you. I told him you were the smartest, most enthusiastic, humble, and most beautiful girl there was and I knew that you would be worried sick about me. I told him that I needed to get out of there to get back to you, so I can tell you I'm okay and that there was no need to worry."

"Well you sure took your time to come and tell me that," she joked.

He smiled. "Yeah, I did."

Mira walked passed her uncle as he took a seat at his desk. She leaned up against it and examined what he had laying around. On Tony's desk many tools and metal pieces covered most of the area. There was only two things that stuck out to her the most. The first being the picture frame on the upper left side. It held a photo of the two of them back when she was eight. Tony took her to Hawaii for the first time and she got to swim with the dolphins, her life goal at the time. They took that photo right next to the ocean. It was one of many trips Mira and Tony took together, but it was definitely one of her favorites. The other thing Mira had caught a glimpse of was a piece of equipment she had never seen before. It was a thick metal boot with many moving parts on the outside. "Can I ask you a couple questions now?"

"You're going to ask them even if I say no."

"Yeah you're right." She stopped herself for a second, debating if she should ask her first one or not. Tony had been through so much. She didn't want to shake up any memories, but she had to know. "How did you get out of there?"

Tony picked up a screwdriver and began working again on his project. "Couple means two. What's your second question?"

"Why is there a giant metal boot on your desk?"

He paused and glanced over his shoulder. "Are those your only two questions?"

"Basically, yeah."

"Well, then, I guess it's my turn to tell a story."


	15. Chapter 15

Mira leaned against Tony's desk with her head resting on her hand. "Let me get this straight. You were attacked with an explosive device that flipped over one of the vehicles in front of you and you left the car you were in after the soldiers were killed. You were nearly killed yourself by a weapon with your name plastered on the side. They captured you and demanded that you make them the weapon you showed off to the United States to which you told them to go screw themselves. You met a man who hooked you up to a car battery to stop a piece of shrapnel from reaching your heart and saved you. Then you decided to put the arch reactor in your chest just to have an upgrade and you built that in the cave. Then you also built this super suit in the cave to blast you out of there. Rhodey finally found you walking in the desert after you crash landed on someone's tent and now you're working on a new version of it because you want to protect people. Did I get all that?"

Tony never disconnected his gaze from his niece as he sat in his desk chair, swiveling back and forth. "That's right."

"How hard did your head get hit when that bomb went off?"

"It's not the concussion talking. Or the several concussions."

"Are you sure? Like, really sure? I heard concussions can make you forget things."

"Mira, they tried to kill me using my own weapons. How many other people have died at my hands? I can't let them do that again."

Mira pushed her hair out of her eyes while taking a deep breath. "What makes you think they won't try and steal the suit?"

"I'm only building it for me. If I control it, then I know how it's being used. You were right all these years, kiddo. We can't have peace if we keep making weapons, especially when they get sold to the bad guys."

Her eyes glanced back over to the boot. It was just a skeleton, nothing really connected yet. After hearing Tony's reasoning behind his new project, Mira knew she had a decision to make. Allowing Tony to finish this could cause a massive disagreement with the US government. Creating a suit with such power could bring enemies with power equal to or greater than what it would possess. Building this suit was one of the biggest risks he was going to take. However, stopping him seemed improbable. This was something had set his mind to.

She pushed her backside off the desk and turned herself completely to the boot. She put her face closer to it, taking an in-depth look at the pieces that were just recently welded together. This was a project that was going to change the world and there was no way she was going to miss out on the opportunity. "Okay. I'll help you."

Tony's chair wheeled closer to her. "I'm sorry. It sounded like you said you're going to 'help me?'"

"Glad your hearing still works."

"Mira, I don't need your help."

Mira grabbed two wires that dangled on the side, connecting them with ease. "Too bad. You told me your plan. You can't afford to kick me out now."

"Oh yeah? And who are you going to tell?"

She continued to examine the advanced piece of equipment, connecting wires one by one. "I'll tell Rhodey. I'm sure he would love to hear about this new weapon you're building."

"First of all, it's not a weapon-"

"It's going to fire lasers to destroy things, including the 'bad guys' as you say. Sounds like a weapon to me, but please, continue."

"It's not a weapon. It's a suit. And besides, Rhodey won't listen to you. From what I heard, you hardly talked to him over the past few months."

"And I planned on apologizing to him. I mean, I did have a right to be pissed. He did lose you."

"He didn't 'lose me.' Mira, I don't need your help. I'm a big boy."

Mira's continued tinkering finally came to a halt when she connected the final wires together bringing life to the once idle boot. The lights twinkled a soft blue with the LEDs Tony had installed and a low motor sound could be heard in the room.

Tony stood with wide eyes.

Mira backed away, admiring her work. "You're right. You don't need me. I'll be upstairs. See you later."

"Woah woah woah. How did you know to do that?"

"Uncle Tony, just because I went to college for business doesn't mean I don't know anything about engineering. I am a Stark after all. We are pretty good at this stuff."

Tony crossed his arms with his jaw dropped. "Where have you been hiding this?"

"Science isn't my passion... or it wasn't. I don't really have a passion anymore. Maybe it's time that I explored some different endeavors. I've been told that the one I'm currently on isn't exactly healthy. This could be a good project to get me motivated again."

"You really want to help?"

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have offered."

Tony put his hand on her shoulder. "I see more and more of myself in you everyday."

Mira turned her attention back to the boot. "Please don't say that."

He tapped her shoulder once more before moving past her to the computer on the other side of the room.

The pair continued to work on the suit all throughout the night. Neither brought up any topic that had been discussed earlier that day. They both believed that those issues had been put to rest and there was no reason to continue on with them. Instead, they worked furiously, only talking when it came to the project. The new suit was the only thing that mattered to Tony and Mira.

Mira didn't see this suit the way that Tony did, however. With each wire she connected and equation she calculated, she became more and more lost in the work. She didn't want to think of anything else. Anything else would be a distraction from her goal. Thinking about the hell she put herself through these last four months, her current relationship with Tony, Rhodey, and Pepper, or the reporters that camp outside her door to get the latest scoop on her and her family was just a distraction. The suit was the most important thing. That's what she told herself.


	16. Chapter 16

"It's not ready." Mira stood with her arms crossed next to one of Tony's robots that he used frequently to help handle some delicate items in the garage. In this case, it was holding a video camera set to record.

"It's fine." Tony had his back to her as he fastened a pair of boots they had completed to his feet.

"You're gonna get hurt."

Tony adjusted the arm pieces on his body and positioned himself in the middle of the testing floor. "Worse things can happen."

"Like you being set on fire."

"That's what the fire extinguishers are for. Mira, they're ready. You've got to trust me."

She inhaled deeply. "Fine, but I get to say 'I told you so' when it doesn't work."

"Fair enough." Tony stretched his arms before placing them back at his side. "Okay, let's do this right. Start mark, half a meter, and back and center." He turned to the robot closest to him. "Dummy, look alive, please. You're on standby for fire safety." He pointed to the robot beside Mira. "You roll it. Okay. Activate hand controls." Feeling a slight pinch of nervousness, he wiggled a bit in the makeshift suit. "We're gonna start off nice and easy. We're gonna see if 10% thrust capacity achieves lift."

Mira's arms uncrossed and her body shifted it's weight. "That's too much," she whispered to herself.

"And three, two, one." Tony pressed the thrusters and was immediately thrown backwards into the slanted wall that sat above him causing the boots to spark. He was dropped behind a collection of tool chests. As he dropped to the floor, he was sprayed with the fire extinguisher the robot had on the ready.

Mira's reaction wasn't what most would expect. After seeing her uncle experiment countless times in this room, she knew better than to overreact. She called to him nonchalantly, "Are you dead?"

Tony moaned from his landing place. "Kind of wishing I was."

She grinned slightly. "Can I say it now?"

"Wanna help me up first?"

"No."

"Fine."

Mira finally walked over to where Tony was laying. He was covered in white foam and the defeat was written all over his face. She reached for his hand and he did not hesitate to take it. Before pulling him up, however, she widened her grin and stared her uncle in his eyes. "I told you so."

"Do you ever get tired of saying that?"

She pulled tony up to his feet. "You would think, but no. It is so satisfying every time."

He shook off the foam from his shoulders and what remained on the boots. "You were so calm when I hit the deck. I could have been seriously injured."

"I knew you weren't. If you were, you would have been demanding that I call an ambulance, but only one with a hot EMT." Mira walked back over to the computer and pulled up the analytics from the test flight.

Tony pulled up a chair right beside her. "What went wrong?"

"Well, the good news is, it works. The bad news is, they don't work in the way that we want them to. I'm not exactly sure yet what's wrong, but I think if we lower a couple settings and raise others, we'll get it. It's just gonna take some trial and error."

"Yeah, well, I don't really know how much 'trial and error' I can take."

Mira pulled away from the computer. "Hey. I told you it was too soon, but you were eager to face plant into a wall and plummet to the ground. You did the trial way too soon and got the obvious error. That's on you."

"I never said it wasn't. Come on. Let's try and figure this out so I don't do that again. My head feels like last night was New Years Eve."

She turned back to the computer. "Isn't that how your head always feels?"

Her smart comment was the last thing either of them said for awhile. Mira continued to type away and her computer screen never seemed to get a rest. Tony played around with the holographs of the inner workings of the flight mechanics. Neither of them seemed to make much progress that day, but continued to work. Their determination to succeed pushed them to work long hours with little breaks.

Over the next few days, they each got little sleep and barely ate. They took eight to ten hour shifts of work and then only took two to three hour breaks. It was only every so often Tony or Mira would crash and take a five or six hour sleep break. After about three days of this routine, they realized they weren't getting anywhere with the flight issue.

The pair eventually agreed to take a break from the flying conundrum and began working on the other pieces of the suit. Tony had designed a proper placeholder for the equipment that would sit in the arm. Although it looked good, Mira came up with a few ways to make the arm piece functional. They were also able to apply this to the leg pieces that were still in the design phase.

Once Mira felt she had a long enough break, she continued to work on making the suit fly. This was a problem that she couldn't get off her mind. With each small adjustment she made, Mira typed them into the computer to see if they would work. She tried many different scenarios and simulations and none of them were successful tests. This was something that bothered her so much that when her fingers would cramp, she would push through the pain and continue to type. Mira truly believed the answer was there. She just needed to find it.

The sound of metal abruptly crashing to concrete floor and the groans of her uncle brought Mira out of her concentration. Her eyes darted immediately to the workbench across the room. Tony reached down for a wrench that had slipped through his fingers and Mira shook her head, upset about the distraction. She was about to lower her head back to the computer, but halted. The arm piece Tony was working on caught her eye. Even though it was still incomplete with wires and metal strands hanging off of it, something finally clicked in Mira's brain.

Mira jumped out of her chair. "FLIGHT STABILIZERS!"

Tony dropped the wrench again in a frightened state from Mira's sudden burst. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!"

She ignored him and jogged toward the desk Tony occupied. "We need flight stabilizers to make sure you can control where you fly."

"Yeah. We kind of figured that out after I crashed into a wall."

"What about the hands?"

"What about them?"

Mira moved herself as close to the arm piece as much as possible. "We put the flight stabilizers in the hands, right in the palm. I've been so focused on trying to fix the boots, but they work fine. It's the hand controls that need help. If we put the stabilizers in there, that should fix the problem." She pulled away with a giant grin on her face as she stared at Tony. "No more walls."

Tony tapped his finger against the desk, contemplating her idea. He nodded. "Let's get to work."

The Starks continued to work for a few hours, again not saying much. They were both completely lost in their work. It wasn't long before they had a fully functional flight stabilizer that fit right in the palm of Tony's right hand. The perfectly round white light was ready for testing before they knew it.

Tony quickly strapped himself into the contraption that was well on its way to being his suit.

Mira stood fifty feet away by the door. This was the minimum safe distance incase the new accessory decided to blow up. All though the odds were low, Mira wasn't a gambler. She wasn't taking any chances.

Much to Mira's surprise, Pepper opened the door next to her holding a package, the morning paper, and a coffee mug. She looked at both Starks. "I've been buzzing you. Did you hear the intercom?"

Tony looked to Mira before bringing his attention to Pepper. "Yeah everything's... what?"

She set down the stack of items for Tony. "Obadiah's upstairs."

"Great."

Mira folded her arms. "This isn't the best time."

Pepper agreed. "What would you like me to tell him?"

"It's a great time. I'll be right up." Tony lifted his arm from the rest the pieces laid on. "Okay."

"I thought you said you were done making weapons."

At the exact same time, both Mira and Tony said, "It's a flight stabilizer." Shocked at both of their reactions, Mira let Tony explain the rest. He hit the button to activate it. "It's completely harmless."

In milliseconds the machine powered itself up and fired quickly causing Tony to fly back onto the ground. A loud boom erupted forcing Pepper and Mira to cover their ears. The small cloud of smoke cleared almost immediately.

"I didn't expect that," Tony said as he laid on the floor.

"It wasn't supposed to be that loud," Mira assured Pepper. She walked over to her uncle and gave him a hand up. "At least it wasn't the wall this time."

Tony leaned against the workbench and picked at this ear. "I feel like I went deaf there. Did I go deaf?"

Mira worked to remove the various pieces of machinery from his body. "Can you hear me talking to you right now?"

"Yes?"

"Then you're not deaf." The two worked quickly to detach the remaining pieces from him. "I'll keep tuning this. Go see what Obadiah wants. Try not to piss him off please."

"No promises."

Pepper started walking to the door. "You should come up and hear what he has to say."

"Nooooooo, thank you. He deals with the business and I want nothing to do with it. I've got my own project here. Let me know how it goes though."

Knowing full well that Mira had made up her mind, Pepper followed Tony up the stairs and both of them disappeared from Mira's sight.


End file.
